She was a Graham from Montgomery
by ItsLizabeth
Summary: "She said I was going to marry a gentleman with jet-black hair who wore glasses!"
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Being from Ireland, there may be things in this story which are factually incorrect as my knowledge of the American South in the 1920s is sparse. For example, I don't know if there is such a thing as a "state legislative office" so if I've written this wrong or there's something factually incorrect that bothers anyone, please don't be afraid to drop me a message and I'll do what I can to change it. Also, I found the character of Atticus difficult to write at some points, so I hope you forgive me if he appears to be somewhat OOC at some points. So, without further delay, here is She was a Graham from Montgomery. :)

_Just an additional little AN being added in here: After reading back over this, I've now realised that this is actually terrible! I wrote this when I was still new to the whole fanfiction thing and didn't have much to go on for reference. If I could, I'd rewrite this entire thing from start to finish, but I think that ship has long sailed. If anyone is even still reading this, I'm just going to apologise now for how terrible this, and the subsequent sequels, are._

* * *

The sun rose on yet another Monday morning in Montgomery in the November of 1920, and with it people also rose to begin their usual nine-to-five days. There was the grocer opening up shop at seven on the dot, the barber yawning widely as he unlocked the door of his shop, the school teachers looking stern as they made their way towards the public school, and a young woman no older than twenty making her way downtown towards the state legislative office.

The weather in Alabama was unseasonably cold for November that year, and Jean Graham inwardly berated herself for not having the gumption to bring a pair of gloves with her. Her whole journey to the legislative office was spent with one hand stuffed in her pocket while the other gripped a book and remained at the mercy of the biting wind. Never again would she listen to her brother when he told her that "it isn't _that_ cold out, Jeannie". How she longed for the searing heat that July always brought to the city.

At finally reaching the legislative office it was with relief that she climbed the steps and made her way inside, finding the warmth that greeted her to be heavenly as she felt the blood begin to warm in her frozen fingers.

"It's a cold one today, Jean," a young man called out in greeting from behind his desk. "I'm surprised you haven't frozen solid."

"Don't be silly, Stuart, it's just fresh. It'll help blow the cobwebs off you. Lord knows you could do with it bein' buried in those books of yours all the time." Jean Graham joked, shrugging the coat from her shoulders before making her way to her desk where she draped it over the back of her chair and set her book on top of the mountain of files. Once she had done all that, she took a little glance at the man at the desk next to her.

Stuart was a man of about twenty-four with inky black hair and who occasionally had a pair of wire-rimmed glasses sitting upon his nose. He worked a couple of days a week at the legislative office in an attempt to put himself through medical school. He was four years Jean's senior and he had taken her under his wing when she started her job to explain and demonstrate how things were done. In the few years she had known him, she had become infatuated with him and believed they would most definitely end up together some day. All she needed was any little sign that he somehow felt the same about her. But, unfortunately, he was too absorbed in his studies to think of pursuing any romantic inclinations. She'd been waiting for two years for him to show any sort of sign but he acted the same way towards her as he did towards everyone else.

"Jean, you really should look into getting your own time slot on the radio or somethin'. If you ask me it's a crime that the rest of Alabama is missin' out on your banter. You're wasted here at this office when your true calling is a career in comedy." Stuart shot back as Jean stuck her tongue out in response. Between Stuart and her older brother and sister, Jean wasn't quite sure who teased her more. "Caroline just made some coffee if you want to warm yourself up. Maybe it'll keep you quiet for a while, too." He teased and gestured absently to the small area which passed as a kitchen.

Jean's closest friend since she was able to walk, Caroline Baird, stood with her back to the office completely oblivious to the arrival of her friend. Jean could hear her singing to herself under her breath and an impish smile appeared on her face. She quietly crept up behind her friend and placed her hands down suddenly on her shoulders, effectively startling her. Caroline let out a scream and jumped so violently she spilled her coffee all over the countertop.

"Stuart! I declare to the Lord, if…" Caroline launched in to a tirade but halted when she turned to see her friend doubled over in laughter. "Jean Graham! If I've told you once I've told you a million times! Don't sneak up on me! You know I'm bad with my nerves. Look what you made me do," Caroline almost whined as she turned back to the counter to begin cleaning up her mess.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I really am but the opportunity was just too good to pass up," Jean replied apologetically, her lips still raised in a merry smile as she moved forwards to help Caroline clean up.

"And you can hush too!" She called out to Stuart who was sitting at his desk in fits of laughter. "I feel like the office joker."

"Oh, Caroline, I really am sorry," Jean continued to laugh.

"I suppose I can forgive you this one time. But do it again and me and you are finished," Caroline replied with a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "So, tell me, how was your brother's engagement party?"

"It was great!" Jean replied enthusiastically as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Although, mama's still givin' him grief because she thinks he's getting married too soon after getting engaged. But, I reminded her how she and daddy were only engaged for a few months. She didn't seem to have anything more to say after that," she grinned at her friend.

Caroline clucked her tongue. "Why does it matter how long they've been engaged? The main thing is they love each other which is more than can be said for most people in this place." She rolled her eyes. "How's his fiancee?" She then changed topic.

"She's a dear," Jean assured her. "She's so nervous, though, the poor thing, and I can't really say anything to put her at ease. I felt terrible, but Di said she'd talk to her. If anyone's good at reassuring people it's Di," Jean finished before looking around her furtively and ushering Caroline to the furthest corner of the kitchen area. Something else had happened at the engagement party and she would be mortified if Stuart overheard her telling Caroline.

Jean was bubbling with excitement as she grasped Caroline's arm. She bit her lower lip, reluctant to say what was on her mind but desperate to share what had happened with someone. "There's somethin' else I have to tell you," she spoke in hushed tones as the excitement built within her.

"Jean Graham, are you courting someone?! Good Lord, you must be I can't remember the last time you were this excited!" Caroline asked urgently, Jean's excitement beginning to affect her.

"What? No. Well, not yet, anyway. Charlie's fiancée brought a fortune teller with her from Mobile and she read my fortune and…well she said I was gonna marry a gentleman with jet black hair who wore glasses!" Jean was ready to burst with excitement as she waited for Caroline's response. She bit her lip again and widened her eyes, searching her friends face for a response.

"You can't think she meant…" Caroline stopped and threw a glance towards Stuart who was typing away diligently on his typewriter. "Jean, that is the vaguest fortune I've ever heard it could be anyone. There are plenty of other men in Alabama with black hair and glasses. And anyway, Stuart hasn't shown the slightest bit of romantic interest in you since he started working here. You're settin' too much stock in this."

Jean sighed in exasperation and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Yes, but that's only because he's so busy with his studies. He won't be so busy once he's gotten his degree. I know he's just waitin' because he wants to focus completely on his education," she started wistfully at Stuart before a laugh from Caroline brought her back to reality.

"Oh, Jean. You really are a dreamer; you always have been. You know those fortune tellers make up everything just to make money," Caroline shook her head and made her way back to the desk.

Jean furrowed her brow in annoyance before following in Caroline's wake. "_She'll see._" Jean though to herself as she seated herself down behind her own typewriter.

"You ladies ready to do some work?" Stuart commented good-naturedly as he continued to hit the keys of his typewriter. "The boss left a mountain of stuff for you both to be doing."

Jean stared absently at the pile of papers and documents sitting before her. She sighed in resignation and lifted the first brown folder just as the door to the office opened once more. A cold breeze filled the room as two men entered the premises. One was her boss, Albert, while the other was a man she didn't recognise. He was an older man, about thirty-five or thirty-six, who had on an ivory three-piece suit which contrasted starkly with the raven black hair on his head, and upon his nose sat a pair of circular tortoiseshell glasses.

"…where you'll be spendin' most of your time these next few weeks as you get settled." Albert was explaining to the man as he hung his hat on the hat rack by the door. "And these are our lovely secretaries Caroline Baird and Jean Graham." Albert gestured towards the two ladies who stood to welcome the new arrival.

"A pleasure to meet you both," the man remarked with a warm smile as he shook both of their hands.

"Ahem," Stuart coughed loudly from his desk.

"Oh my apologies, Stuart! This is Stuart Benteen. He works here a few days a week to cover his educational expenses." Albert then moved back so he was easily able to address his three employees. "Ladies and gentleman, this is Atticus Finch who has just been elected to the state legislature as a representative of Maycomb County. You'll be seein' a great deal of him around here these next couple of weeks," Albert finished and turned with a smile towards Atticus before gesturing for him to follow him into one of the back offices.

Atticus bowed graciously and moved to follow Albert. "A fine choice of literature, Miss. Graham." He noted upon seeing _This Side of Paradise _sitting face up on her desk. His gaze locked upon Jean whose heart gave a tiny jolt at meeting his eyes. She gave him a small smile in acknowledgement and, as soon as the door to the office had closed, turned to look quizzically at Caroline.

"He's quite handsome, ain't he? And I didn't see a ring on his finger." Caroline whispered and winked at Jean as she settled herself back down behind her desk. "Maybe you could go read to him for a while seein' how he approves of your book so much. Make him feel at home and all."

Jean tried and failed to suppress a laugh at Caroline's response to Atticus Finch. "I didn't think he was that handsome. He looks real old too but maybe it was just those glasses. And besides." She turned to throw a quick glance at Stuart before leaning back to lower her voice to Caroline. "I've got other things that need my attention." She smirked devilishly and turned her attention back to the neat stack of brown folders on her desk, her mind filled with the gentleman with jet black hair who wore glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus Finch was thirty-five years old, he had ran for a position in the legislature two years previous but had been unsuccessful, he had wanted to read law since he was seventeen, and had a fondness for caramel creams. Jean had found out these little snippets of information about him over the two weeks he had been in the legislative office. Whenever she found she had some free time, she would take herself to his office where they would sit talking about every topic under the sun. She was coming to find that she highly enjoyed his company and would even go as far as to say that he enjoyed hers. He had told her that his door was always open to her and always greeted her with a pleasant smile when she knocked. He was intelligent and well-spoken and Jean loved hearing his opinion on things that were going on in the world. What she enjoyed most about talking with him was the fact that he didn't find it at all unbecoming when she started talking about politics or other typically "masculine" topics, but instead encouraged her to voice her opinion and have her say; something she was never allowed to do in her various social circles. He made her feel valued.

Caroline and Stuart of course teased her relentlessly about the time she spent in Atticus' office. She hadn't noticed, but she was starting to spend longer and longer in his company each time she popped in and, each time she would reemerge, they would snicker loudly and glance at each other before relaying to her whatever wild story they had invented while she was with him. Recently it was that she and Atticus had fallen madly in love with each other and were planning to run way and elope at Christmas. Jean always rolled her eyes and let them think what they wanted. She considered Atticus nothing more than a friend and she knew where her heart lay. The only person she'd consider eloping with was Stuart.

As she breezed into the office on yet another cold November day, she smiled in greeting at Stuart who was at his usual station behind his typewriter and was halfway towards the kitchen when she suddenly stopped. On taking a glance around the office, Jean couldn't help but notice that something was amiss. She heard the usual clack of Stuart's typewriter and the soft sound of the radio blaring in Albert's office but still, it was entirely too quiet.

"Where's Caroline?" Jean directed her question at Stuart. It was rare that Caroline was not buzzing about the office singing to herself or declaring to the Lord that she'd get Stuart for whatever prank he had pulled on her. Without her, the place seemed almost dead.

"She wasn't here when I arrived. She's probably taking the day off to look after her sick cat or somethin'. You know how she feels about that thing," Stuart laughed at his own wit which caused Jean to laugh along with him.

"Don't let her hear you say that or she'll have it claw your eyes out," she joked with him.

It would be very easy to believe Caroline had taken the day off to tend to the stray cat she had taken in off the street. Caroline lived with her widowed father in a small house not far from the legislative office. Having no husband, children, or siblings of her own, Caroline had taken in this cat and given it the love Jean knew she was just dying to pour into someone. While it may have been an action borne out of love, Jean couldn't help but laugh slightly at the hilarity of Caroline treating her cat almost like a child. Shaking her head, Jean continued on her usual journey to the small kitchen area, humming happily to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee and made a mental list of the things she needed to get done that day.

"Mornin', Miss Graham," a deep voice greeted from behind her. Jean jumped slightly and turned to look at Stuart who was attempting to stifle a laugh. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him before turning to look at Atticus who had come out of Albert's office.

"Mornin', Mr. Finch," Jean returned his greeting cheerfully. "Can I get you some coffee? It's just freshly made. It'll warm up your bones on a mornin' like that."

"No, thank you, Miss Graham. I'm afraid I haven't learned to drink coffee," he smiled graciously at her and continued on his way to Stuart's desk. "Mr. Benteen, Albert said he left some files here for..."

"Ah goddammit!" Jean exclaimed from the far corner while she nursed her finger. Realising her fall from grace, she blushed and turned sheepishly to face the two men who now stood gazing at her. "I'm sorry, I caught my finger in the drawer. I didn't mean to be so vulgar," she almost whimpered as she began to feel her finger throb in pain.

It was with some surprise that she noticed that it was Atticus and not Stuart who came to her aid. "If I may, Miss Graham?" Atticus gallantly asked permission before reaching for her bloodied finger. "You've just torn the skin slightly. It's nothin' serious. Stay here and I'll go find a bandage."

She smiled thankfully at him and raised her finger to her mouth. Her brow furrowed and her heart dropped as she looked upon Stuart and noticed that he wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. This fact, along with the growing pain in her finger, caused tears to prick at her eyes which she quickly fought back as Atticus approached with a small cloth bandage.

"If you'll permit me once more, Miss Graham?" He asked before gently taking her hand in his. He delicately wrapped the bandage around her still bleeding finger and expertly tied it at the front.

"Are you sure you didn't get lost when you came up here from Maycomb? You weren't by any chance lookin' for the hospital, were you? I'd be forgiven for thinkin' you a doctor instead of a lawyer, Mr Finch," Jean joked with him as she closely watched his actions.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong Finch. My brother, Jack, is a doctor in Tennessee, Miss Graham. He frequently used me to practice on," Atticus responded pleasantly as he double-checked the knot on the bandage.

"A lawyer and a doctor. Your mother must be very proud," Jean replied.

"She was. Sadly she didn't live to see Jack complete his studies. But we all know she would have been immensely proud of him," Atticus said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Oh, Mr. Finch, I'm very sorry. I never would have mentioned it if…" Jean trailed off at a complete loss at what to say.

"It's perfectly fine, Miss. Graham. You weren't to know," Atticus responded with a reassuring smile.

Jean cleared her throat awkwardly as she searched for another topic of conversation. Thankfully, she was spared by the office door flying open and Caroline entering in a frenzied state. "And just what time do you call this?" Jean questioned her friend jokingly.

"Oh, Jean, don't. My poor Fluffy was makin' the strangest noises all night and right into the mornin'. I couldn't just leave her," Caroline explained in a voice begging to be understood. Behind his desk, Stuart laughed silently into his lap as his prediction had been correct.

"I can't believe you find my poor cat's ill health a laughin' matter, Stuart. And you wantin' to be a doctor. Are you just goin' to laugh at your patients when they come and say they feel sick?" Caroline admonished him.

"Caroline, you treat that cat like a child. It's hilarious. I wouldn't be surprised if you told us she sleeps in your bed with you," Stuart managed to choke out between his laughs.

Caroline looked absolutely offended. "That cat is a child to me, Stuart. Who else would have rescued her off the street and took care of her as her own, hmm? I can't see you doin' something so selfless," she huffed.

"And she wonders why she can't find a husband," Jean muttered out of the side of her mouth in Atticus' direction. The older man simply smiled before requesting his files off Stuart, bidding them a pleasant good day and returning to his office.

"Now, look, Caroline, you've scared him off," Jean teased her friend as Caroline sat down behind her desk.

Caroline stuck out her tongue and glanced sneakily at Stuart. "Any further developments on your very believable fortune?" She whispered smugly. Fluffy had evidently been pushed from her mind.

Jean felt her cheeks burn and she quickly and quietly pulled Caroline from her chair and ushered her towards the kitchen. "Look," she raised her recently bandaged finger.

Caroline stared blankly at her friend's hand. "What am I supposed to be lookin' at?"

"My finger, you idiot. I caught it in the drawer and Mr Finch bandaged it up for me," she explained and watched as Caroline's brow puckered.

"Mr Finch bandaged it up? Why on earth did he do it?" She asked, clearly as confused as Jean was.

"I have no idea. You have Stuart sittin' over there who's in training to become a doctor and it's the newly elected legislator who rushes to bandage me up." Jean threw up her hands in exasperation as she turned to gaze at Stuart, omitting to ignore the fact that her heart didn't jolt the way it had when Mr Finch had looked at her.

"Maybe you were right after all and he's really madly in love with you. He had to restrain himself from rushing to his damsel in distress for fear that he would have taken you right here on this countertop not caring that Mr Finch was in the room," Caroline teased her mercilessly.

Jean scowled at her and reached out to whack her on the arm. "Oh, you hush!" She exclaimed angrily and moved back towards her desk. Why did being in love have to be so confusing?


	3. Chapter 3

By the middle of December, Jean had grown quite fond of Atticus Finch. He still welcomed her into his office to sit and talk, he had a dry wit which never failed to make her laugh, he always assisted her if she was having trouble understanding whatever documents Albert had sent her way and he was the type of gentleman she knew her mother would be pleased with if she brought him home. But she didn't see him like that; he was her friend and nothing more.

"You're fallin' for him," Caroline stated simply as she plucked one of the marshmallows off her hot chocolate and popped it in her mouth, smirking slyly across the table.

Jean let out an exasperated sigh and glared at her friend. This was the fifth time this week she had made the comment and, quite frankly, Jean was getting a little bit sick of it. No matter how many times she told Caroline that Atticus was simply her friend, she continued to insist that there was something more going on between them.

"Will you stop?" Jean chastised her. "You're bein' ridiculous. I can enjoy the man's company without fallin' head over heels for him. And anyway, you've known for so long that I'm interested in Stuart."

"But are you still?" Caroline raised one eyebrow quizzically.

Jean hesitated for a moment which did not go amiss by Caroline. "Aha! See! You've gone off him and on to Mr. Finch. A blind man could see it. Everyday since he bandaged up your finger it's been Mr Finch this and Mr Finch that. And you still have those cosy little chats of yours in his office," she remarked while Jean pursed her lips.

"Caroline, seriously, stop. What if someone were to overhear and tell Albert? Then where would I be? Fired that's where," Jean commented sharply.

"What colour are his eyes?" Caroline asked suddenly.

Jean looked at her puzzled. "Brown. Caroline, what's that got to do with any..."

"And what colour are Stuart's?"

Jean opened her mouth to reply but faltered and blushed when she realised she had no idea. They were green, weren't they? Or was it blue? She sat thinking for just a moment before a scowl crossed her face at realising what Caroline was trying to imply.

"Caroline, for goodness sakes!" Jean huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at her friend.

"You must be doin' some starin' into his eyes if you can so easily tell me what colour they are," she teased and continued smirking at Jean. "It tells me all I need to know when you can tell me the colour of Mr Finch's eyes and not Stuart's," Jean said nothing and kept angrily glaring at her. "You can't deny he's shown more interest in you than our old pal Stuart ever has. He offered to take you to Maycomb to visit your cousin for crying out loud!" Caroline then pointedly reminded her.

That was true. A couple of weeks previous she and Atticus had been talking once more in his office and she had come to find out he lived on the same street as her cousin Rosaline Brooke. Jean had launched into a speech about how she hadn't seen her cousin in years and how she hadn't gotten the chance to meet Rosaline's little girl, Lily. Before she knew it, Atticus had offered to take her with him for a visit when he returned to Maycomb in the New Year. Jean had been so excited at the prospect of visiting her cousin that she had hastily agreed and almost tripped over herself in a haste to get to Albert and request some time off. Now, however, she could do nothing but cringe at her conduct that day.

"He was only bein' polite. And, good Lord, how I embarrassed myself that day. He must think I'm simple." Jean whined and covered her face with her hands.

"Why do you care if you aren't interested in him, hmm?" Caroline asked, feigning innocence as she brought her hot chocolate to her mouth.

Jean glared at her friend with cold eyes. "Caroline, I'm goin' to tell you this once more and once more only. I am not interested in Mr. Finch," Jean stated, widening her eyes to emphasise her point.

"Whatever you say, Jeannie. I see the sneaky glances you throw his way when you think no one is watching," Caroline responded with a cheeky smile. "You can't deny it forever."

oOoOoOo

In the opening weeks of January, Atticus kept true to his word and had arrived at Jean's house promptly at nine in order to escort her to Maycomb. There had been hastily made introductions as her father had not been best pleased about his youngest daughter travelling with a man he didn't know. Jean found that Atticus and her father got on like a house on fire and she had to politely interrupt them to tell her father they really should be on their way. Once she had managed to get her father to stop talking, Atticus had taken her cases and walked her to the car, helped her in and now, an hour and a half later, they were travelling the last few miles to the rural little town.

"Mr. Finch, I can't thank you enough for offerin' to take me to Maycomb. It sure is awful kind of you," Jean said, sneaking a glance at Atticus who was staring serenely ahead.

Atticus' eyes momentarily left the road to look in her direction. "It's not a bother at all, Miss Graham. I was travelling this way anyway," He replied pleasantly and flashed her a smile. "We shouldn't be too long now, fifteen minutes at the most."

"Oh, we really can't get there soon enough. It was so kind of Albert to give me some time off. I'm dyin' to see Rosa and her little girl. It's been so long since there's been a child in the family," Jean couldn't help but gush.

"I should probably tell you that Rosa had a little boy about three months ago," Atticus replied casually, his eyes never leaving the road.

Jean felt her mouth fall open. "And you never thought to tell me this before now, Mr. Finch? All that time spent talkin' in your office about comin' to Maycomb and somethin' like that slips your mind. Why, you must be older than I thought!" She teased him. He turned and regarded her for just a moment before shaking his head and laughing. Jean couldn't help but to laugh along with him.

The remainder of their journey passed in the blink of an eye and, in what seemed like no time, Atticus was pulling up outside a white clapboard house. Jean didn't even wait for Atticus to walk round and open her door but was out of the car like a shot. Momentarily forgetting herself, she ran up the walkway and knocked eagerly on the door. Light footsteps could be heard moving around before the door was pulled open to reveal a slender woman with long blonde hair and a friendly heart shaped face. She gazed at Jean for a few moments before recognition filled her face and she gasped while pulling her into an embrace.

"Jean Graham, you couldn't have given a soul a word of warnin' that you would be arriving? God almighty, isn't this just a fine surprise!" Rosa squealed before pulling back and taking Jean's face in both of hers hands.

"I'm sorry, Rosa. I was so excited about comin' I completely forgot to write or call. But you have some explaining to do too, miss. Mr Finch tells me you had a little boy not three months ago? Why, may I ask, did word not reach Montgomery?" Jean asked her good-naturedly.

"Oh, Jeannie, when you have a child of your own you'll understand. You get so busy with 'em that everything else just slips from your mind. But they'll be delighted to meet you I have no doubts about that." Rosa replied with a smile. "Mornin', Atticus!" She then called over Jean's shoulder.

Jean's eyes widened and she turned, absolutely mortified, to see Atticus making his way up the path with her belongings. "Oh, Mr. Finch, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to do that. Here, give me those." Jean hastily made her way towards him and began to reach for her cases.

"Nonsense, Miss. Graham. It's perfectly alright. Mornin', Rosa," he called in return to Rosa's greeting.

Rosa looked questionably at Jean but said nothing as she invited them both inside. "Here, Atticus, let me take those. You two go and make yourselves comfortable in the living room," she offered with a wink in Jean's direction.

Jean rolled her eyes and made her way into the living room with Atticus following in her wake. "Mr. Finch, thank you again for drivin' me here. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Jean commented as she sat herself down in one of Rosa's armchairs.

"It wasn't a problem, Miss Graham. Frankly, I enjoyed the company," Atticus smiled warmly at her, leaning against the doorframe.

An awkward silence ensued as they waited for Rosa to return. There had never been an awkward silence during their conversations at the office and she couldn't help herself from shifting around uncomfortably in her chair. What did she usually talk about during any prolonged silences in his office? Should she talk about the weather? Ask him about his family? About his law practice in town? Her mind was screaming at her to say something but she was saved from the agony by the sound of two sets of feet making their way down the hall. Jean knew she was about to be intro ducted to Rosa's children and stood eagerly from the chair. Sure enough, Rosa appeared in the doorway with a little girl hiding shyly behind her legs and a little bundle held tightly in her arms.

In seconds, Jean was across the room and taking the little boy from Rosa's arms. "Oh, Rosa, he's a darlin' little thing," she cooed as she peered down into the face of her cousin. "As is she," Jean smiled warmly at the little girl who was still attempting to hide behind her mothers dress.

"Lily, stop that. Come out here and say hello to your cousin," Rosa gently admonished her daughter.

Lily took a tentative step forwards she reached out a tiny hand towards Jean. Jean smiled wider, secured her grip on the baby and reached her hand down. "How do you do, Lily? It's so nice to finally meet you," Jean spoke softly.

Meanwhile, Atticus watched the scene from his post in the doorway, his eyes never leaving Louise. He so rarely found himself attracted to women that he didn't quite know how to deal with the new feelings he was experiencing. Was he attracted to her? He believed he might be. It was difficult not to be drawn in by her subtle good looks and sunny disposition. He momentarily wondered how no man had yet snatched her up as his own. A polite cough brought him out of his reverie and Jean was looking at him with faint curiosity written on her face. Caught up his daydream, he hadn't noticed he had been staring at her in a most ungentlemanly like fashion. He awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke to the ladies.

"Well, ladies, I'm afraid it's time I left. Unfortunately I have quite a bit of paperwork to get through before I head back to the office tomorrow. It was grand seeing you, Rosa. Miss. Graham." Atticus bowed his head gallantly at them before turning to head out through the front door. He had barely taken five steps when he turned to address them once more. "And, Miss. Graham, if you should ever need anything or you want to get the train back to Montgomery, my house is just around the corner third on the left." He gave them both another smile before stepping out into the late morning sunshine.

No sooner had the door snapped shut than Rosaline turned to face her cousin. "If you two aren't together by the end of the month then my name's not Rosaline Brooke." Rosa stated as she took her baby from the arms of Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes and gave a disapproving look at her cousin. "Not you as well. Rosa, I'm going to tell you what I'm tellin' everyone else, I am not interested in Mr Finch. If you must know, I already have my eyes set on someone in Montgomery. His name is Stuart and he's trainin' to be a doctor," Jean explained, smiling proudly at putting her cousin in her place.

"Oh, do you now? And this Stuart fella, are you courtin'?" Rosa asked, not believing a word of what Jean had just said.

Jean felt her cheeks grow warm. "Well, no, not yet. He's busy at school still but I know that when he's all finished with that then we'll get together," she faltered somewhat.

"If you say so, Jean. But, if you don't mind me sayin', Atticus Finch seemed mighty taken by you. Don't think I didn't see the way he was lookin' at you," Rosa winked while bouncing her son on her shoulder.

"Oh, stop you ol' devil! I'll just leave you and Caroline and everyone else to your fantasies. I'm gonna be with Stuart wait to you all see!" Jean plopped herself back down into the armchair and pulled a book from Rosa's coffee table to retreat from the conversation.

"Alright, Jean. Just make sure I'm first on the invite list when you two get married. Whenever that may be." Rosa teased her and moved back down the hall to put the baby to sleep with Lily following close behind.

Jean let out a sharp sigh and tried to focus her eyes on the words in front of her. She was not interested in Atticus Finch.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean had been in Maycomb for three weeks now and felt as though she had lived there all her life. The neighbours were friendly, with the exception of Stephanie Crawford who Jean came to realise was an incurable gossip, she never got bored as there was always something she could help Rosa with and she had struck up a friendship with Rosa's widowed neighbour, Maudie Atkinson, who was a charming woman. She enjoyed the slow pace of Maycomb compared to the busyness of Montgomery and often found herself wondering if she would ever return home.

She also found that she was spending a lot more time with Atticus. When Rosa had told her that he wasn't married and lived on his own across the street, Jean almost immediately found herself asking a multitude of questions. Did he eat alright? Did he have someone to clean his house? Wash his clothes? Take care of his house in general? Didn't he find it lonely spending all day every day on his own? When Rosa had said she had no idea how he got by, Jean had told her that she'd just have to step up and help. She didn't know why she cared so much but she couldn't stand to think that he wasn't taking proper care of himself.

It was for this reason that she had taken herself across the street not long after she had arrived and insisted that she cook supper for him. He had downright refused to allow her to do it at first, saying that he had been looking after himself for years now, but had finally relented when she said she wouldn't be leaving until he let her. And that was how she divided her time up in Maycomb. Her days would be spent helping Rosa with her house and her children and her evenings were spent cooking supper for Atticus and talking to him as though they were still in his office in Montgomery. On more than one occasion she had looked up from her plate and found him staring at her, but he always quickly and awkwardly cleared his throat before picking up conversation once again. Jean was fast coming to realise that she immensely enjoyed spending her evenings with him.

She also enjoyed getting to know Rosa's family. Rosa's husband, Brent, was constantly travelling around the country doing whatever it was he done, and so it was most of the time just Rosa and her two children, Lily and James. Lily was eight and the absolute image of her mother while James, not even a year old, more closely resembled his father from what Jean could tell from photographs. Jean found that she loved being around Rosa's children and seemed to have a knack for taking care of them and keeping them entertained. Lily especially adored Jean's company, she was like the big sister she didn't have, and was glued to her side from the moment she got home from school to the moment she went to bed at night.

"Jeannie, what do I do here?" Lily asked, raising her voice to be heard over the howling wind and pelting rain which was warning the residents of Maycomb they were in the grip of a storm. Helping Lily with her homework had become a sort of ritual for Jean in the time she had been with Rosa. They would sit at the kitchen table with mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a plate of treats and mull over whatever Lily was attempting to do on any particular evening. This evening it happened to be maths.

Jean turned the page towards her and glanced at the problem Lily was attempting to understand. She'd always had a brain for numbers and thoroughly enjoyed explaining to Lily how to do the maths problems she found difficult and explaining where she was going wrong. "Well, now, that's an easy one. What you have to do here is..." She stopped suddenly as the lights went off and the whole house was plunged into darkness. "That's just great." She sighed and began feeling through the air for Lily.

"Jeannie, I'm scared of the dark," Lily's quiet voice whimpered from somewhere on Jean's right.

"It's ok, Lily, I've got you," Jean tried soothing her, finally locating her hand and taking it tightly in hers. "Let's go find mama and see where on earth she keeps her candles." She pulled Lily closer to her and guided her from the kitchen and along the hallway, using her free hand to grope along until she found the arch of the living room where she hoped Rosa would be.

"Rosa? Are you in here?" Jean called as she moved into the room, taking minuscule steps least she trip over some piece of furniture.

"I'm over here, Jean," Rosa voice answered from somewhere directly in front of Jean. "I was just gettin' ready to feed James but I can't see where I put his bottle down at. I didn't even have the sense to light the fire."

Jean kept gingerly moving forwards with Lily clasped tightly to her side until she found the arm of the chair Rosa was sitting in."Do you have any candles?" She asked while Lily tightened her hold on her arm. Jean reached out and lightly ruffled her hair to ensure her she was still right beside her.

"I don't think I do. I never really have any reason to buy 'em. Oh, Jean, I'm such an idiot not keeping candles. Now we'll have to sit all evenin' in the dark. If I could just find that bottle," Rosa responded while Jean heard James begin to fuss in her arms. He wasn't even a year old there wasn't a chance he'd take too well to having to sit all evening in the pitch dark. Jean turned to look out at the rain falling in bucketfuls onto the street and shivered.

"I'm going to run down the street and see if Mr. Finch has any. I hope to the Lord the man knows to keep candles." She informed Rosa while guiding Lily's hand to her mother's knee.

"Jean, you'll get soaked!" Rosa admonished.

"I'll dry out. Rosa, you can't expect your children, one of whom is terrified of the dark, to sit here all night without candles. And I'll need some light if I'm gonna light that fire for you. We can't sit here in the freezing cold all night or Doctor Reynolds will be treatin' us for pneumonia," Jean answered her and slowly felt her way back out of the room towards the coat hooks in the hall. She hastily located her own coat, pulled it quickly on and stepped out into the storm.

A small squeal escaped her lips as she was faced with the full force of the wind and rain. She pulled her coat as tightly round her as it would go and ran in the direction of Atticus's house. She pounded up the short walkway and found some shelter under the roof of his porch but shivered violently as she knocked on the door. A look of confusion was clearly etched on Atticus' face but quickly changed to concern when he saw who was standing on his porch.

"Miss Graham, what on earth…? Get in, get in." He moved aside and let her eagerly cross the threshold, watching in bewilderment while she shook off the excess rain from her coat.

Jean shivered again as she stood into his entrance hall, her eyes taking in the surroundings and settling on the fancy candelabra sitting on a table in his sparsely furnished living room. It provided a small pool of light which extended to the hallway and only served to illuminate how bare his house was. Jean couldn't help but think to herself each time she was there how the whole house lacked what they would call a "woman's touch."

"Mr. Finch, I'm awful sorry to come bargin' in here but Rosa and I need candles and I was hopin' you might have some goin' spare?" Jean turned back to Atticus and looked hopefully in his face.

Atticus furrowed his brow to think before turning and heading towards the kitchen at the back of the house. "I'm not sure if I do, Miss Graham, but I will check," he replied over his shoulder.

Jean felt a pang of disappointment and followed him into the kitchen where another lone candle stood on the counter top. Atticus began to rummage through cupboards before emerging holding four candles and three individual candleholders triumphantly in his hands causing Jean to smile gratefully at him.

"It appears I was mistaken. Here, take these. And tell Rosa, if she needs more, Maudie will most likely have a stock pile of them in her back kitchen," Atticus remarked humourously, handing the candles to Jean.

"Oh, Mr. Finch, you're a life saver! Thank you so much!" Jean exclaimed appreciatively. She reached forward to place a small kiss of thanks on his cheek only he turned his head and she ended up kissing him squarely on the mouth.

She pulled back in horror and a gasp escaped her lips as she realised what she had just done. The fact that it had been an accident meant nothing to her; she had kissed her boss. She could do nothing but stare at Atticus' face which seemed to be frozen in, what was that? Shock? Anger? Disbelief? She tried to find her voice to apologise profusely for her slip but could only mouth silently at him, too mortified at what had happened to even form a sentence.

"Miss Graham.." Atticus attempted to speak.

Jean didn't wait to see what he had to say and instead turned on her heel, running as fast as she could out of the house and back up the street to the safe confines of Rosa's. How could she ever face Atticus again after tonight? She quietly slipped in through Rosa's front door, her heart still pounding rapidly from kissing Atticus and the short run back down the street.

"Jean? Did you get them?" Rosa called out from the living room, making Jean jolt slightly.

"Yes, I have four," Jean replied in a small voice. "I'm just gonna go light 'em."

Jean felt her way around the kitchen drawers looking for matches. Once her fingers brushed across what felt like a match box, she raised her hands up to the kitchen window to better see what she was doing, and found that her hands were shaking ever so slightly. Whether it was from the cold or from her fear of what Atticus would say or do when he saw her again she didn't know. Carefully, she struck a match and lit two candles before returning to Rosa in the living room. Without a word, she sat one candle beside Rosa and the other on the fireplace before sitting down herself in the armchair.

"What's wrong with you, Jean? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rosa laughed as she prepared James for his bottle.

"I kissed Mr. Finch," Jean deadpanned.

Rosa's hand stopped midway to James' mouth and she lifted her head to Jean. "You did what?" She asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"I kissed him. He gave me the candles and I...I meant to kiss him on the cheek to say thank you but he turned his head and I ended up kissin' him right on the mouth," Jean blurted out, her hands rising to cover her face.

"Jean, tell me honestly, why did you kiss him?" Rosa asked after a few moments once James' mouth had found the bottle and she had checked to see that Lily was still lying asleep on the sofa.

Jean lowered her hands and looked at Rosa completely baffled. "I just told you. I was goin' for his cheek but he turned his head. Just to say thank you for givin' me the candles."

"Jean, come on it's me you're talkin' to. You don't reach to kiss someone for doin' somethin' like giving you candles. Would you have done the same if it had been Dick Avery's house you ran to?" She raised her eyebrows knowingly which caused Jean to glare at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Rosa, that's the..." Jean began to defend herself before Rosa cut her off.

"Jeannie, stop fighting it!" She pleaded in a gentle whisper. "It's ok to admit that you might have feelings for him."

Jean continued to stare at her while mentally battling all the thoughts she had had about Atticus in the short time she had known him. They had started, really, on the day he had bandaged up her finger. She enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his, the way he had tried to distract her from the pain in her finger, and the way he had looked with nothing but kindness upon her. She hadn't told anyone, not even Caroline, but her heart gave a little jump every time she saw him which was something that never happened with Stuart. Then there was the fact that each evening she went to his house, she found herself looking for any excuse to stay longer in his company. He made her laugh, made her feel like her thoughts and opinions were valued and was one of the easiest people to talk to. Jean sighed loudly and flopped ungraciously back into the armchair. What was the use in fighting it anymore?

"Alright. So I might have developed some feelings for him but that doesn't excuse basically assaulting him in his own home. He's my boss, Rosa. I shouldn't be feelin' this way about my boss," Jean said with emphasis.

"Honey, for all you know he feels the same way about you. I wasn't lyin' when I said about the way he was lookin' at you, you know. You should try and get talking to him at least. You never know, he might surprise you," Rosa replied with a wink and turned her attention back to her son.

Jean merely looked at her in sheer disbelief. Atticus Finch in love with her? The idea almost made her laugh out loud. If there was one thing Jean knew for certain it was that in love, things rarely worked out. The idea that Atticus might feel the same towards her was just ludicrous. Downright ludicrous.


	5. Chapter 5

The brief storm had left Maycomb mildly battered and bruised. Branches of trees had been scattered across the street and various potted plants had been blown far from home. Maudie Atkinson had nearly fainted in shock when she saw the state of her azaleas and had spent most of her morning tirelessly attempting to preen them back to their usual state of perfection. Jean had gladly assisted her in an effort to put off her inevitable meeting with Atticus. Her stomach turned at the thought of facing him and she continued to throw nervous glances in the direction of his house while she helped Maudie.

"Everything alright, hun?" Maudie had enquired upon seeing Jean strain her neck for about the fifth time in two minutes.

"Sorry? Oh, yes everything's fine. I just need to talk with Mr. Finch about somethin'," Jean replied vaguely.

"You can run over if you want, I think we're done here. I pray to the Lord I have the sense to put some burlap bags over them the next time the weather gets bad," Maudie said with an affectionate look at her garden which was her pride and joy. Jean remained rooted to the spot worrying her bottom lip and wringing her hands together.

"Jean, it's fine. You go ahead and see Atticus. I've got some new recipes I want to try out before Stephanie Crawford comes sniffing around. Go on ahead," Maudie gave her an encouraging smile and began making her way back inside.

Jean took a deep breath to steady her racing heart and crossed the street to the little bungalow which seemed to have grown more imposing overnight. Shakily, she climbed the porch steps and raised one fist to nervously knock on the door. She strained herself to listen for his heavy footsteps to approach from inside but, after she had waited a few minutes, she found that she wasn't going to be granted entry. She waited on the porch a few moments longer before making her mind up that Atticus must be out and heading back to Rosa's with relief flooding through her. It was short lived, however, when a new fear struck her; what if Atticus had returned to Montgomery immediately that morning? What if he had been so disgusted by her little mishap that he felt the need to inform Albert post haste? She felt her stomach churn in response as she entered Rosa's house as quietly as possible to attempt to sneak up to her room. Rosa, however, caught her before she had the chance.

"Have you been to see Atticus yet? Don't put it off, Jean. The sooner you talk to him the sooner you can relax," Rosa stated as she came out of the back kitchen with Lily in tow.

"Yes, Maudie's yard is fine, thank you. It took some time but we got it back in shape." Jean replied sarcastically as she placed her sunbonnet on one of the hooks.

"Jean."

"Yes, Rosa, I called round not five minutes ago but he isn't there. He's probably already halfway to Montgomery to tell Albert what a hussy I am," Jean explained in mild irritation. God, what had possessed her to try and kiss Atticus no matter how innocent her intentions may have been?

"For goodness sakes, Jean. Stop overreactin'. John Taylor probably called him into the courthouse for somethin'. He'll be back later on this evening so you can call round then. And for the last time, Atticus Finch will not think you a…." Rosa trailed off mid sentence as the door behind Jean was pushed open.

Jean stood back in wonderment to see who was so ill mannered to simply walk into someone else's home. A tall gentleman entered the house dressed sharply in a dark suit and panama hat. A friendly smile crossed his face as he dropped his briefcase and opened his arms wide. Jean raised one eyebrow and turned to look quizzically at Rosa. Rosa, however, was running towards the man and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Brent!" She exclaimed gleefully as she clung to him, placing numerous kisses on his cheek.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"How are my two favourite girls?" Rosa's husband asked, gesturing for Lily to come to him.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Rosa asked. "I wasn't expecting you home until sometime next month."

"I wasn't going to miss my favourite lady's birthday now, was I?" Brent stated as he lifted Lily in his arms and placed his other around Rosa's waist.

Rosa blushed faintly and turned to Louise who stood awkwardly watching the scene. "Brent, this is my cousin Jean from Montgomery. She came down to visit for a while. Jean, this is my husband Brent," Rosa introduced them with a smile.

Brent removed his arm form around is wife and extended his free hand politely towards Louise with a smile still spread across his face. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Jean. Thank you for comin' to keep my girls company." Brent shook her hand before lowering Lily back down to the ground.

As he began asking his daughter questions Louise stepped closer to Rosa. "Rosa, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was your birthday. I don't even have anything for you," Jean explained apologetically.

Rosa dismissed her apology with a swift wave of her hand. "Don't you worry yourself, Jean. I wish no one knew. Who likes being reminded that they're another year older?" Rosa finished with a wink as she turned back towards her husband.

"Do you want to take Lily into town while I make a start on dinner?" She asked.

"My dear, you will do no such thing. You didn't hear this from me but Maudie has planned a little party for you this evenin' and you are not to lift a finger today." Brent explained, taking his wife in his arms. "You're going to take it easy today and have a marvelous time this evenin', alright?"

"You've twisted my arm. That sounds delightful." Rosa leaned up and kissed her husband while Lily giggled and Jean felt her heart pang for Atticus.

oOoOoOo

It seemed the whole neighbourhood had turned out to celebrate Rosa's birthday and the birthday girl was lapping up the attention. Jean conversed cheerfully with Rosa's neighbours while her eyes constantly scanned the yard for Atticus. Her previous glances round had been fruitless but as she was listening to Stephanie Crawford and Maudie argue over a recipe for a lane cake, she finally laid eyes on Atticus who was sitting in deep conversation with an old gentleman on one of the garden benches. Jean was surprised to see a glass of whiskey clasped in his hand.

"I thought Mr. Finch didn't drink?" Jean interrupted the two ladies.

Maudie seemed glad of the change in conversation while Stephanie pursed her lips and glared at Jean. "I didn't think he did. Never once have I seen Atticus Finch with a drink in his hands," Maudie clarified as she glanced to where Atticus still sat.

Jean could see he was finishing up his conversation and excused herself from Maudie and Stephanie. She felt the familiar race of her heart as she got closer to the bench. Atticus saw her approaching and smiled politely as she stood nervously in front of him.

"Mr Finch, may I speak with you a moment. In private?" She glanced at him before making her way to a secluded area of Maudie's porch where they could have some privacy.

Atticus placed his glass on a nearby table, pulled himself to his feet and followed close behind her. He knew very well what she wished to discuss with him and he was hoping tonight would be the night he would reveal his own feelings hence the liquid courage. He followed her to a part of the porch made cool and private by the growing wisteria vine and watched as she wrung her hands nervously in front of her. Atticus moved to stand close to her but found she jumped quickly away from him.

"Mr. Finch, I would like to apologise for what happened last night. I didn't mean to be so...forward. Originally, I was aimin' for your cheek but then you turned and it landed somewhere else and..." She cleared her throat forced herself to stop rambling. "You have my word that nothing of the sort will ever happen again," Jean hastily blurted out, avoiding Atticus' eyes. There was silence and so Jean risked taking a peek at Atticus only to be met with his intense gaze. She blushed and averted her eyes from his.

"There's no need to apologise, Miss. Graham. It's perfectly fine," Atticus' smooth voice replied.

"No, Mr. Finch, it really isn't fine. Considerin' the nature of our relationship it was entirely unprofessional and I can only request that you please don't relay to Albert what happened. I can assure you such slips won't happen again," Jean began to plead with him.

"Miss. Graham, I don't think you understand." Atticus responded and took another step closer to her. This time she didn't step away.

"Understand what?" Jean questioned, a crease beginning to form between her eyebrows.

Atticus took another step closer to her, his hand going to her cheek and the pad of his thumb caressing her smooth skin. His face began to get closer to hers and she could detect the faint smell of whiskey on his breath. Before she could comprehend what was happening, his lips were pressing softly onto hers and he was kissing her. She raised her eyebrows in total shock at this unfamiliar side of Atticus she hadn't known existed.

Momentarily, Atticus pulled back and the look on his face was one of utter shame. "Miss. Graham, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….I've had somethin' to drink…I…" He was beginning to fluster as he attempted to explain himself.

Jean smiled coyly at him, completely taken in by this vulnerable side of him. So Rosa had been right; Atticus did have feelings for her.

"Shhh," she replied quietly, leaning in to kiss him with more force and assuring him that his feelings were reciprocated. This time she let her hands go to the sides of his face and pulled him in closer to her, immensely enjoying the feeling of his lips working against hers.

When they broke for air, she let her brown eyes find his and an understanding was seemingly felt between them both. Atticus reached and took her hands tightly in his, his mouth opened to speak just as Rosa climbed the steps of the porch taking Lily by the hand. Jean quickly pulled her hands free and moved to stand innocently by him.

"Oh, Jean, there you are. Evenin' Atticus," she greeted them. "Jean, could you take Lily home? She's so tired she can barely stand. I'd ask Brent but I can't find him," Rosa explained, looking out into the crowds for any sign of her husband.

"Of course, Rosa, that's fine." She took Lily's hand from Rosa and threw an apologetic glance at Atticus who smiled slyly in return. "Come on, sleepy head, lets get you home."

Jean walked in a daze through the back yard into the front, her mind mentally replaying the events of the night. Lily had walked on ahead and was crossing the street to her house while Jean strolled behind still lost in thought. She was so engrossed in remembering the feel of Atticus' lips on hers and the feel of his hands at her waist that she didn't see what was going to happen before it was too late. A pair of lights came hurtling towards her and snapped her out of her reverie. Before she had time to move herself out of harms way she heard Lily scream before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jean? Jean, can you hear me? Open your eyes, honey."

A soft, far away voice filtered through to Jean's subconscious and caused her to furrow her brow. It was a voice she recognised but at the minute couldn't place. As she slowly came back to consciousness, she became aware that she was lying on something soft and warm and forced herself to do as the voice instructed and open her eyes. Upon doing so, she found she was lying in her bed in Rosa's house with Rosa by her left side, Brent at the bottom of the bed and Lily cowering behind her father's leg.

"Oh, thank God," Rosa breathed out in relief as Jean woke up, her slack grip on her hand becoming tight.

Jean's arms moved weakly to her sides as she tried to push herself up in the bed but stopped abruptly when she felt a sharp pain course through her abdomen and a dull pounding in her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast. Don't strain yourself." Rosa gently admonished her, placing her hands on Jean's shoulders to prevent any further movement.

"What happened?" Jean asked groggily, wincing at the pain in her chest. The last thing she remembered was kissing Atticus and then agreeing to take Lily home. After that she was drawing a blank.

"You were hit by a car. First time driver tryin' to see just how fast he could go down a deserted street. Lily came back to the party screamin' and cryin' and everyone rushed out front. Jean, you were just lying there. I thought you were dead," Rosa's voice faltered slightly. "Anyway, Atticus came runnin' over and, Jeannie I don't think I've ever seen that man so shaken up, well he lifted you up and carried you in here. He stayed with you while Brent and I ran for Dr. Reynolds. He said you'd suffered a concussion, a few broken ribs, and some small cuts and bruises so it's bed rest for you for a couple of weeks I'm afraid," Rosa finished explaining, looking sympathetically at her cousin.

"Is Lily alright?" Jean asked while looking with concern at the little girl.

"Oh, yes she's fine. She's still a little shaken and scared but no major injuries," Rosa smiled at her daughter who still remained close to her father.

"You gave us quite a scare, Jean," Brent spoke softly from his place at the end of the bed.

Jean gave a small apologetic smile in his direction before turning her attention back to Rosa. "Can I see Atti..I mean Mr. Finch? I want to thank him," she murmured while trying to fight a blush.

"He's at work, hun, but I can send for him when he gets home?" Rosa offered.

"Will you?" Jean requested as she felt her eyelids begin to get heavy again.

"Of course I will. Now, I think it's time for you to get some more rest. We'll be downstairs if you need anything ok?" She replied and moved to usher her family from the room.

Jean merely nodded in understanding before she let sleep claim her once more.

oOoOoOo

Jean awoke again much later that evening. A look out of her bedroom window displayed just how many hours had passed as it was now pitch black outside. Her bedroom door slowly creaked open and Rosa's friendly heart shaped face appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake. I've been callin' up almost every hour and you've been sleepin' like a log. Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you anything?" Rosa asked, stepping more into the room.

"No, I'm fine. I don't really want anything just yet." Jean replied as she gingerly tried to pull herself up once more in the bed, stubbornly ignoring the pains that still shot through her chest at the movement.

"Jean, please don't hurt yourself anymore than you already have. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you," Rosa pleaded as her eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Anyway, Atticus is downstairs. Do you want me to send him up?"

"Please," Jean replied with a smile as she felt her heart begin to race in her chest. She was well aware of how awful she must look with her untamed hair and make up free face, but she was so excited at the prospect of seeing Atticus again that she didn't rightly care. She raised her hands to her head in a vain attempt to smooth out the tangles, and patted down the bed just as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called out, trying her best to sound as cheerful as possible so he wouldn't worry too much about her. Atticus' stark white face appeared in the doorway and she could tell from the bags under his eyes that he'd more than likely had a sleepless night; immediately, she felt terrible.

"You look awful." She blurted out as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, enjoying how his face seemed to lighten at her remark.

"I'd return your compliment but, if you're anything like my sister, you'll scratch my eyes out for it," he teased her, his hand coming to rest only millimetres from hers. "How are you feelin'?" He then asked her kindly.

"My ribs are givin' me hell but, other than that, I'm feelin' great," Jean replied, a genuine smile working its way across her face. "Feelin' a lot better now that you're here if I may be so bold," she added, watching as he ducked his head into his lap but smiled ever so slightly.

"I was worried you might be regrettin' what happened last night," Atticus admitted after a few moments of silence, his eyes lifting a few degrees to focus on his hand which still remained close beside hers. "I didn't want you to think I was takin' advantage of you."

Jean had to suppress a laugh at this. "As far as I recall, I'm the one who kissed you. Twice for that matter. If anything, people could say I was takin' advantage of you. Maybe tryin' to somehow work my way into the Legislature by kissing the legislator from Maycomb," she teased him.

"You could hardly be accused of taking advantage when it was something I wanted you to do. Something I've wanted to do myself for a while now," he admitted seriously, moving his hand to place it over hers

Jean couldn't prevent the grin that appeared nor the blood making her cheeks hot. "Are you serious?" She asked stupidly.

Atticus sighed but she could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I might as well come clean now. Yes, Jean, I'm very serious. Whether you know it or not you've had a hold over me ever since that day I bandaged your finger. Maybe with time you'll..." He continued before Jean hastily interrupted him.

"I don't need time!" She uttered suddenly. "It might have taken me a little longer to realise it but...I think...I think you're startin' to have a hold over me too," she said and felt her cheeks grow hot again. It was about time she done as Rosa suggested and stopped fighting it; men like Atticus Finch only came around once in lifetime. It seemed like Caroline, Rosa, nearly everyone else knew of her feelings before even she had.

"Really now?" He replied slyly and Jean could tell her was going to start teasing her again. "What about that nice young man at the office? Stuart I believe his name is?" His eyes twinkled at her.

Jean felt her jaw drop slightly as she glared back at him. "How did you know about Stuart?" She asked in disbelief.

"Jean, I may be partially blind but I'm not deaf," he joked with her. "I hear little snippets of the conversations you have with Miss Baird."

"Oh, Lord," Jean closed her eyes. God only knows what he had heard her say to Caroline.

"So, what is it?" Atticus continued to tease her. "I'm not going to have to drive to Montgomery now and duel for you, am I?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Jean found herself laughing at his remarks. One thing that always stuck with her was how easily he could make her laugh. "I don't know I thought I loved Stuart but now that I think about it, it was just infatuation. I didn't love him I just thought I did," she expressed, surprised at how easy it was for her to say all this to him.

"Well, if you don't mind me sayin' so, I'm glad you came to your senses." He winked at her before raising her hand to his lips.

Jean smiled softly at him, unable to believe that he actually returned her feelings. She had never been one to believe in fairytales but it almost seemed as if she was about to get her own. Could it be possible that Atticus Finch was going to be her Prince Charming? She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I would love to sit here with you all night but I'm afraid I have quite a bit that needs to be done for the morning," Atticus' voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You wouldn't believe the reading that's involved in writing someone's will. I just wanted to call in for a while to see how you were." He told her as he stood and returned his chair to its place by the wall.

Jean felt her heart sink as she realised he was leaving. He'd done wonders at distracting her from the pain she was still in and she had really enjoyed talking with him. It was rare that she found someone who was able to endure her teasing and who gave as good as he got.

"But you'll come back and see me, won't you? I'd get awful bored cooped up in here on my own for the next few weeks," she asked him coyly, biting back another smile.

Atticus turned and regarded her momentarily, Jean could tell he was debating on teasing her or giving her a serious answer, before he smiled back at her. "Nothing could keep me away from you now." He decided on a serious answer and again approached her bedside, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now get some more rest," se instructed before heading for the door.

"Atticus?" He turned again as he heard her call. "Thank you. For everything," was all she said.

He smiled softly and nodded his head before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind him. Jean felt as if she would combust with sheer happiness. Finally things in her life were taking a turn.


	7. Chapter 7

Atticus remained true to his word and had called round every evening after coming home from the office to check in on Jean. He had read to her, fetched and carried for her, and made her laugh so hard she thought she may be in danger of breaking another rib. His visits had not gone unnoticed by Rosa or Brent who had both remarked upon how smitten he was and how it was "nice that he'd finally found someone." Jean had come to realise that there wasn't and had never been any Mrs. Finch. Atticus had apparently remained a bachelor since arriving in the town and had shown absolutely no interest in any of the single ladies.

"He's always so busy with his job he doesn't seem to have time to focus on himself," Rosa remarked in one of her daily talks with Jean to prevent her going out of her mind with boredom. "I never did understand why he never married, mind. I mean, he's not a bad lookin' man and he's sure to be making good money what with being a lawyer and all."

Jean laughed out loud at this and had surprisingly not felt any pain in her abdomen, a sure indication that she was well on the road to a full recovery. "Rosa, there are more important things in life than money. Just because it's what drives you doesn't mean it's what drives every woman," she joked with her.

Rosa stuck out her tongue and shifted James to a more comfortable position on her knee. "All jokin' aside, Jeannie, he does seem to be very taken by you. I haven't seen him act like this about any woman. He practically skips through that front door every evenin' to see you," Rosa had said pointedly for about the third time that week.

Jean cast her eyes down to her eiderdown quilt and tried to suppress the smile that was pulling at her lips. Oh, she knew Atticus was taken by her; he had told her so himself. She in turn was also incredibly taken by him. She thought, maybe, she would even go as far as to say she was in love with him. He was the easiest person in the world for her to talk to, he listened intently to everything she said to him and had never once judged her. He made her feel safe, protected, and incredibly at ease; she had never met anyone like him.

"And by the looks of things, you're also very taken by him," Rosa said slyly, noticing Jean's quietness. "Whatever happened to that young thing you talked about back in Montgomery? I hope you let him down gently."

Jean's head snapped up at the mention of Stuart. She had believed with her whole heart that she was in love with him and that they would end up spending their lives together. She felt a little twinge of guilt at being able to push him from her mind and heart so easily but quickly realised she had no need to feel guilty, Stuart had never shown the slightest bit of interest in her after all.

"I think I was just in love with the idea of Stuart, Rosa. He was the first man outside of my family that I'd ever been around so closely. I feel different about Atticus than I ever did about him," Jean replied, thinking of how Atticus made her heart jolt in a way that Stuart never had.

"Atticus now is he? Things really have changed between you both. Do you have any idea how you're going to tell Albert when you get back?" Rosa then asked.

Jean felt her heart sink. How on earth was she going to explain this to Albert? Or her father for for that matter. Atticus was a good fifteen years older than her and she was sure they would both come up with a multitude of reasons why they couldn't be together. Albert would say how it simply wouldn't be fitting while her father would object to Atticus being so much older than she was. She hoped with all her heart that Atticus would be able to talk them both around.

"I…hadn't really thought about it. I'm assuming Atticus is going to be the one to explain it all," she answered honestly.

"Well, hopefully everyone sees the news as good news, Jean. I'd hate for there to be a fallin' out over this," Rosa stated with her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

From downstairs, there was a knock on the front door. Rosa looked at Jean and cocked one eyebrow. "Now, I wonder who that could be." She said sarcastically before leaving the room to go downstairs and let Atticus in.

From her bedroom Jean could hear the friendly conversation and Rosa instructing Atticus to make himself comfortable in the living room while she went back upstairs. She also asked if he would be so kind as to keep an eye on James for a few minutes. He said that he would. Rosa came bursting through the door with obvious excitement on her face.

"Guess who wants to see you." She said in a singsong voice, closing the door behind her. "Do you want me to send him up?"

Jean thought for a moment before giving her answer. "Actually, Rosa, do you think you could help me down to the living room? It's so boring being cooped up in here all day. It's been weeks since the accident and I'm feelin' so much better," Jean pleaded with her cousin. She was dying to get out of her bed for a good stretch of her legs and to make herself look at least somewhat presentable to see Atticus.

"Jean, I don't know if that's a good idea. What if you hurt yourself more? Then I'll have Dr. Reynolds after me," Rosa replied slowly.

"Oh, Rosa, please. It's mortifying for me to have Atticus see me in my nightdress with my hair everywhere and nothin' on my face. Is it so bad that I want to look nice for him?" Jean continued to plead in the hopes that Rosa would be taken in.

She thought for a moment before rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, alright. But if Dr. Reynolds says anything you are taking all the blame, miss," she said good-naturedly.

Jean grinned and let Rosa help her out of the bed. She quickly changed from her nightdress into a dusty pink day dress, pulled a brush through her chestnut curls, applied a light touch of mascara and perfume and let Rosa help her downstairs to Atticus. He sat in an armchair with his back to them, gently bouncing James up and down on his knee while the child gurgled in contentment. The sight warmed Jean's heart and she couldn't help thinking what a great father he would make someday. The thought then caused her to blush deeply.

"Evenin', Jean," Atticus greeted her as she crossed in front of him to take a seat on the sofa. "I hope you didn't force yourself out of bed for my benefit. I could easily have come to you," he explained, clearly worried that she was pushing herself too much.

"Don't be silly. I've been dyin' to get out of that bed all week. I've been feelin' just fine so I think I'm very much on the mend," she smiled kindly at him while Rosa fussed over her son.

"Here, Atticus, let me take him from you. Thank you for watchin' him. I can't take my eye of him for two minutes," Rosa explained with a laugh as she lifted James from Atticus' arms. "I'll leave you two alone now, I think someone is hungry. I'll be just down in the kitchen if you need anything/" Rosa left the room with a smile and a wink in Jean's direction.

Atticus had turned his attention back to Jean and smiled broadly. "So, you really are feeling better? It wasn't just a ruse to convince Rosa to let you out of your room?" He asked again for confirmation, moving himself so he was sitting right on the edge of his chair.

She sneered at him before letting her face relax back into a smile. "Honestly, I'm feelin' wonderful. The accident seems like it was a lifetime ago," she replied with a casual wave of her hand. Something flickered across Atticus' face at her words and it did not go amiss by Jean. "Is something wrong, Atticus? Did I say something?" Jean's brow furrowed as she thought over what she could have possibly said wrong in such a short sentence.

"Sorry? Oh, no, not at all. You didn't say anything wrong." He assured her, reaching out to cover her hand with his for good measure. "I've just been tryin' not to think too much about what happened that evenin'." He went silent for a few moments, seemingly having some sort of mental battle with himself. "I know I told you that you had a hold over me since the day you hurt your finger, but it was the evenin' of your accident that I'd finally decided I needed to tell you. I took some liquid courage, which tasted dreadful I might add, and then we kissed and I was worried you might think it was just the whiskey actin'. I was going to tell you and then the next thing you're lyin' unconscious in the road, and then in my arms not responding to my voice. I thought I'd lost you before I'd even gotten the chance to have you." Atticus looked up and gently squeezed her hand in his.

Jean looked at him with a stupid smile spread across her face. She had heard from many how Atticus Finch was a dry old bore who did nothing but work and read. "If you ask me, it's no wonder he hasn't found himself a wife. What woman would want a man that's so taciturn?" she had heard them say. But Jean was finding out for herself how wrong they were as Atticus slowly let her in.

"Let's not think about that night then, hmm?" Jean attempted to change the subject to something a bit more cheery. "The weather has improved so much lately and Dr. Reynolds said it should be alright for me to start gettin' out of the house again and it is awful being cooped up here all day," Jean hinted, hoping that they'd actually be able to be seen together somewhere other than Rosa's house. She felt as though she was having a forbidden courtship.

"Well, then, why don't we go out somewhere tomorrow? Get some fresh air into your lungs? Perhaps we could…" Atticus began.

"Oh, yes, tomorrow would be great! But how about you leave the plannin' to me, Mr. Finch?" Jean interjected before he could finish. She rose from her seat and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before exiting the room leaving Atticus in a state of wonderment as to what exactly she could be planning.


	8. Chapter 8

"A picnic?" Atticus asked, raising an eyebrow upon seeing the brown wicker basket clasped in Jean's hand. Jean tried in vain to stifle a laugh at the incredulous look written plainly on his face. Of all the things she couldn't imagine Atticus Finch doing, one of them was having a picnic. Which was precisely why she had chosen that particular activity.

"Mhmm. I hope you don't mind?" She responded innocently and waited for him to object.

"Of course not. If it's what the lady wishes to do," Atticus replied as he gallantly took the basket from her hands.

Jean smiled in response and discreetly placed her hand in his as they made their way down the street. It had been she who had broached that particular topic the previous day. She had casually mentioned how she herself was only twenty while Atticus was thirty-five. How would the people of the town react to Atticus associating with a woman such a great deal younger than him? Surely they would be scandalised. Atticus had proposed that the only thing they could really do was to slowly let the town come to terms with the idea. They shouldn't hide their fledgling relationship but should address the subject when asked. And so she reached for his hand with the hope that it would attract some attention from the neighbours.

"Do you have a spot in mind?" Atticus' voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I asked Rosa this mornin' and she suggested going to somewhere called Deers Pasture?" Jean offered, trusting he knew where that was.

"Not too far to walk. Good. I don't want you strainin' yourself too much today. If you start to feel like you need to go back home you say something, alright?" Atticus replied with concern clear in his voice.

"Atticus, I'm fine, really. I'm enjoying being out in the fresh air. It's doing me the world of good. But I will say if I feel I need to go home," she added upon seeing the worried look on his features. "For the moment, I'm fine."

She felt him give her hand a small squeeze and smiled at the sensation. She still found it difficult to comprehend that a man like Atticus could care for her but it warmed her heart knowing that he did. He had become one of the few men in her life that she could say without a doubt she trusted completely. The remainder of their journey to Deers Pasture passed in comfortable silence as Jean took in the sights of the town. Maycomb was so pleasantly different from Montgomery she didn't know how she would readjust to life back at home.

When they reached Deers Pasture, Jean instantly fell in love with its picturesque beauty. Sunlight beamed down on the open pasture of soft green grass while the outskirts were surrounded by a circle of trees giving the sensation of utmost privacy. Along with the sounds of the birds singing in the trees, it was almost idyllic. Jean released Atticus' hand and reached into the wicker basket to retrieve the crochet blanket Rosa had given her that morning. She chose a spot at random, spread the blanket across the ground and sat down gracefully on top of it.

"Come sit," she looked at Atticus while patting the space beside her.

He momentarily hesitated before removing his jacket and lowering himself onto the ground beside her. "There's a place exactly like this at my home." He said as he rested his arms across his knees.

"You mean that place you were talkin' about before? I'm sorry I can't remember what you called it." Jean confessed, beginning to unload their basket and becoming surprised when she noticed the various little treats Rosa had somehow snuck in.

"Finch's Landing," Atticus explained, his eyes never leaving her. "It's been the ancestral home of the Finch's for years. My brother and I practically broke our father's heart when we decided not to stay at the Landing and live off the land."

"Why is that? Wasn't he pleased that you both wanted to make your way in the world?" She asked, eager to know more about Atticus' background.

"It was the tradition for decades that the Finch men remain on the Landing and derive their living from that. I was the first to break that tradition when I left for Montgomery to read law. Jack then followed suit and moved to Boston to study medicine. We both wanted to make our own way in the world rather than depend on the legacy of our ancestors," he replied.

"I see. So has Finch's Landing been abandoned then? Or did you decide to sell it?" Jean asked curiously.

"Oh, heavens no. I couldn't ever bring myself to sell it. No, my sister, Alexandra, currently lives there with her husband, Jimmy." Atticus relayed, helping himself to an apple Louise had just put down.

"I remember you mentioning a sister when you came to visit me. She sounded like a real pleasant character from what you said," Jean teased him. "Is she much older than you?" She pressed on.

"Alexandra is five years younger than I am," Atticus replied with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just presumed because she was married and you aren't…." Jean trailed off in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Jean. You aren't the first person to make that assumption. But tell me more about yourself," Atticus attempted to steer the conversation away from himself.

"I don't have a plantation as my home, but I'll try my best," Jean replied cheekily. "Well, after the war when the South was attempting to rebuild itself, my grandfather started up a hardware store which, after a couple of years, became very successful and my grandfather and his family never had to worry about money. After my grandfather's death my father began managin' it and opened some more stores in Atlanta, Savannah and Charleston. He met my mother in Savannah and they were married within six months of meetin' each other. His stores done quite well too so I suppose you can say we can afford to live quite comfortably. My brother, Charles, is currently managin' one of the stores in Atlanta and he's marrying a girl from there in a couple of weeks. My older sister, Diana, married a man named William Hastings about five years ago," Jean gave a brief overview of her family.

"A wedding? Your family must be busy at the moment getting everything organised?" Atticus questioned, eager to sound as interested in her family as she had with his.

"They're run off their feet at the minute. I reckon they could throttle me for runnin' off to visit Rosa when I should be at home helping with the preparations." Jean looked off into the distance as she thought of how her family would most likely be mad at her for leaving all the preparations to them. But, if she hadn't, she would never have gotten so close to Atticus so she reckoned their anger would be worth it.

"If you wish I can drive you back to Montgomery in the morning?" Atticus offered generously.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm havin' such a nice time here I couldn't possibly go back. And besides, you'd miss me if I went back," Jean smiled coyly while Atticus laughed and shook his head at her.

The remainder of their afternoon was spent discussing every topic that happened to come to mind. Jean learned about Atticus' law career right up to present while she in turn informed him of her favourite authors. He had told her about his time spent in an apprenticeship in a Montgomery law office and she had conveyed her childhood dream to become a teacher but how she hadn't wished to move away from home. Jean had then moved to place something back in their wicker basket and erupted into laughter when she found Rosa had put in strawberries along with a covered bowl of cream. She held them both up to Atticus with raised eyebrows.

"Is my cousin the cheesiest person you ever met or what?" Jean shook her head as she set both the strawberries and bowl of cream on the blanket. As she turned away, she didn't notice Atticus reaching to uncover the bowl and dip one strawberry in.

"It would be a shame to let them go to waste now wouldn't it? Come on, open up," he told her and held one cream covered strawberry close to her.

"Atticus, what are you doin'?" She asked with a laugh.

"Open up," he demanded once more and held the strawberry closer to her.

She shook her head at him before obeying his order and opening her mouth. She laughed as she bit into it and he raised his hand, causing a small bit of cream to transfer onto the tip of her nose.

"That's a good look for you. Maybe you could add it to your beauty routine," he joked and moved to get a napkin to clean her up. He was so close to her that she could smell the faint hint of his cologne and could see the flecks of hazel in his brown eyes. He balled the napkin up in his hand, his eyes never leaving hers, and he kissed her. She smiled ever so slightly into his lips while thinking how she could get very used to this. Later, when they noticed clouds beginning to form in the sky, they packed up their things and headed back home.

"I really enjoyed today," Jean spoke softly as she clung to Atticus' arm, making no attempt to be discreet. She was revelling in the memory of his kiss as they strolled along the street.

"As did I. You're a very interesting young woman, Miss. Graham," Atticus replied, turning his head to look down at her. Jean blushed and remained silent, unsure as to how to reply. "You didn't overdo it today, did you? I mean, you aren't in pain anywhere, are you?" Atticus then asked in mild concern.

"Atticus, I'm fine. Really. I enjoyed being out of the house. And with you," she added in a small voice while she squeezed his arm.

Atticus was unsure if he had been meant to hear the last comment and so elected to ignore it to save embarrassment. He had immensely enjoyed his afternoon with her too and wished they could spend every weekend in the same fashion. Yes, he would admit, he had completely fallen for her. As they rounded the corner to head to Rosa's, they noticed Maudie out watering her azaleas. Jean attempted to free her arm from the crook of Atticus' elbow but he pulled his arm tighter to his side, effectively trapping her hand where it was.

"Afternoon, Atticus, Jean…." Maudie called out a greeting but halted when she noticed the close proximity of the two. She straightened herself up and fixed her gaze upon them causing Jean to shrink slightly.

"Atticus Finch, you sly old dog! How long has this been goin' on?" Maudie demanded. Evidently nothing got past her.

"Now, Maudie, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Atticus replied, placing his free hand over Jean's which was still glued to his elbow.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about, Atticus," Maudie shot back, attempting to suppress a smile. "Well, I can't say I didn't see it comin'. I had a feeling you were sweet on her."

Jean felt herself blush once again while Atticus shifted awkwardly. For the first time in his life, Atticus didn't know what to say.

"Oh, don't you two be worryin'. I think you're both perfect for each other. Don't you be listening to what anyone else has to say about it. I'm happy for you both," Maudie said genuinely.

"Well, I thank you for your blessing, Maudie," Atticus jokingly responded as he tipped his hat to her.

Jean released a breath she hadn't known she was holding as they carried on towards Rosa's. "Do you think they'll all be that accepting?" She asked.

"I would be sincerely shocked if they were," Atticus answered honestly. "But, as Maudie said, don't worry about what other people have to say."

Jean simply looked at the profile of his face wondering if he honestly wasn't worried about how people would react. He did have a reputation in the town to uphold. Her worries only grew, however, when they reached Rosa's house to find the women waiting at the front door with a piece of paper in her hand. Jean untangled her arm from Atticus' and quickened her pace to reach Rosa.

"Rosa, what's wrong?" Jean asked with worry etched on her face.

"Jean, this just arrived from your brother. He said he's had to move his wedding forward. He wants you back in Montgomery in three weeks but he never said why," Rosa explained, handing the telegram to Jean.

Jean scanned her eyes over the paper before lifting them to meet Rosa's once more. "Oh, Rosa, this can't be good if he's moved his wedding forward. Oh I wish he'd told me what happened," Jean cried out in despair. She turned back to Atticus who had remained a respectful distance back on the path.

"Atticus? I may need that drive back to Montgomery if it's still ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

Following her brother's request, Jean found herself back in the familiar surroundings of Montgomery three weeks later. Atticus had kindly obliged to take her back, insisting that work was rather slow for him at the moment, so he really wouldn't be falling behind. Despite his promises that she wasn't putting him out in the slightest, she still felt incredibly guilty about forcing Atticus to close up his office to drive her home. She knew he more than likely had far more pressing things to attend to than driving her back and forth from Montgomery.

In the weeks before they left for the city, Jean grew more worried with each day that passed. She knew something serious must have happened back home for her brother to move his wedding forward, but despite the numerous phone calls that she made home Charlie still refused to tell her why, saying she'd see the reason for everything once she was back home. She knew he wanted to stop her from worrying, but his refusal to tell her what was going on at home had her nearly sick with worry. If it hadn't been for Atticus, she was certain she would have taken the earliest train from Maycomb to Montgomery.

She found she was spending even more time with Atticus, if that were possible. On top of going to his house to make supper for him when he arrived home in the evening, she also now called round in the morning at breakfast and at midday to help him with dinner. It felt completely natural for her to spend so much time with him, and she felt as though she had known the man all her life. In the wake of Charlie's letter, he was a much needed comfort to help put her worries to rest. After supper in the evenings they would sit out on the porch swing, his arm around her while her head rested on his shoulder. He would reassure her that her brother had more than likely moved his wedding forward out of excitement, that there was probably nothing wrong at home and she was getting herself worked up over nothing. As much as she wanted to believe him, something inside her told her that it wasn't an eagerness to be married that had caused Charlie to push his wedding forward.

When she finally did arrive back in Montgomery one chilly afternoon, it was with a slight smile at the familiar buildings and houses. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed her home until she was back in it. As Atticus pulled open the passenger side door and offered her his hand, she gazed upon the whitewashed walls of her home, thankful to be mere metres from the people she loved most in the world.

"Are you alright?" Atticus asked as he grasped her hand. She had barely said a word the whole journey despite Atticus' many attempts to start conversation. She couldn't keep her mind off what might be waiting for her once she reached home.

"I'm just worried," she replied. "I'm worried that somethin' might have happened with mama and that..." She trailed off, her cheeks growing hot.

Atticus turned to look at her. "What's wrong with your mama?" He asked, slowing down to give her time to talk.

Jean shook her head at him. "Nothin'. She's just getting old so I'm just worried about her," she said quickly, trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Alright," Atticus replied, though she could tell he didn't believe her.

When they reached the porch, Atticus gave her hand a tight squeeze before standing back to allow her to open the front door. Her father and brother were in conversation in the front hall when they steppe inside, both of them looking up as the door opened with Charlie unable to prevent the smile that crossed his face at seeing his little sister come home.

"The prodigal daughter returns!" Charlie stated with a laugh as he closed the distance between them and embraced her. "I've missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long, Charlie. And it's not like I was in New York or Maine or somewhere, I was only about an hour away," she laughed into his shoulder, realising for the first time just how much she had missed him too.

"I know, but it's been so quiet here without you. It'll be good to have you around the house again," Charlie replied, finally letting her go.

She kissed her father briefly on the cheek, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders as she turned back to Atticus who was standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. "Daddy, you've met Atticus before. Charlie, this is Atticus Finch. He lives in Maycomb next to Rosa and has been like my own personal taxi service these past few weeks," she flashed a smile at Atticus, being around her family making her temporarily forget her worries. "Atticus, this is my brother Charlie," she finished introducing them. The fact that she was on first name basis with him resulted in a raised eyebrow from her father and a small sideways glance from Charlie.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Finch." Charlie politely held out his hand in greeting, a warm smile on his face as Atticus approached. "I pity you havin' to put up with our Jeannie for so long. I'm surprised she hasn't sent you running for the hills!" He joked, earning him a stare from his sister.

"Likewise, Mr. Graham. Jean has told me all about you. She's a charming lady to be around. I certainly don't feel like runnin' anywhere when she's around," Atticus responded cordially with a polite shake of his hand.

"Oh, look, Jean. He thinks you're a lady!" Charlie teased her, to which she reached out and whacked his arm.

"Will you be stayin' with us this afternoon, Mr. Finch?" Edward Graham asked, watching from the corner of his eye for Jean's reaction.

"No, sir, I'm afraid I can't," Atticus apologised. "I just wanted to make sure Jean got here safely. There's some business I need to tend to at the legislature, so if you'll all excuse me, I should be going," he explained politely, giving Jean a smile before making his leave. She knew he was lying about having business to tend to, but she was inwardly grateful to him for allowing her to spend some time with her family alone.

"On first name terms with the boss now, are we?" Edward immediately asked as the door clicked shut. Jean felt her cheeks grow red and averted her father's gaze. She had known this wouldn't be long coming.

She sighed and turned to face her father. "Daddy, I know what you're gonna say, but can I just remind you that you're a good seventeen years older than mama. And he isn't really my boss, we just happen to work in the same office," she pointed out, watching for any change in her father's expression.

"Jean, it's not his age that's concerning me. I don't want you jumping into somethin' too quickly and gettin' your heart broken. You don't even know the man," her father replied, making a strong attempt not to sound as though he were scolding.

"Do you think I stayed in Rosa's all day in Maycomb?" Jean laughed. "I got to know him when I was there. Daddy, please just take the time to get to know him. He's a complete gentleman and he makes me happy," she begged with him. He had to at least give Atticus a chance.

Edward regarded her for a few moments longer, clearly conflicted about his daughter entering into a relationship with a man so much older than she was, but still wanting nothing but her happiness. "Alright, baby," he said eventually. "If he means so much to you, I'll give him a chance. I just hope he treats you well." He put his arm back around his daughter and pulled her to his side.

"Thank you. That's all I'm askin'." Jean stretched up and kissed his cheek. There was no doubt in her mind that Atticus wouldn't win her father around.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "Now that I've seen you, missy, I'm going to head upstairs and see your mama. Your room's sittin' waiting on you, baby." He put his hand on Jean's shoulder and turned to make his way up the staircase.

Confused, Jean turned to her brother. "He's going to see mama?" She asked in bewilderment.

"That's why I wrote you to come home," Charlie sighed. "You know mama hasn't been quite herself these past few months but she's insisted that she feels fine. Well, she's started gettin' thinner and eating less and gettin' tired for no real reason at all. Don't get me wrong, she still forces herself out of bed when she can but she's deteriorating fast. We moved the wedding because we want her to be there incase she…" Charlie couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as he turned sadly towards Jean.

"Oh, Charlie, do you really think she's going to die?" Jean whispered, her hand going to her mouth.

"I'm sure she is, Jeannie. I think it's really just a matter of time now. I want her to see me get married. I want to know she was at my wedding. I hope you don't think I'm selfish," Charlie replied quietly.

"Of course I don't. Does Di know?" She asked.

"I wrote to her the same day I wrote to you. She said she should be arriving tomorrow," Charlie responded.

"And Patricia doesn't mind that you want to move the wedding forward?" Jean asked.

"Oh, no, she's been very understandin' about the whole thing. She's staying with relatives in town until Friday. I think she wants you for a dress fitting tomorrow or Wednesday," Charlie informed her with a small smile.

"Tell her I can't wait. But I'm going to go upstairs and see mama now. I want to let her know I'm home." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and followed suit after her father up the staircase.

oOoOoOo

Darkness had fallen over the Graham house and Jean sat pensively on her family's back porch swing mulling over her recent meeting with her mother. Charles had been right. She looked a lot sicker than she had when Jean had left for Maycomb. Her cheeks were sunken and her face was a sickly yellow colour but the woman had insisted that she was going to her son's wedding and that was final. Jean had to admire her quiet strength and determination to be there for her children no matter what. Jean could only hope that when she had children of her own she could be the same kind of woman her mother was.

"Jean, Atticus just arrived. Do you want me to send him through?" Charlie's voice brought Jean from her thoughts as he popped his head out through the screen door.

"Yeah, send him out." Jean responded and swung her legs off the swing to make room for him. She was alone once more for a few moments before the familiar face of Atticus Finch appeared in the doorway. She smiled and motioned for him to take a seat next to her.

"I told you I'd be back." Atticus stated as he sat down and put his arm around her.

"I never doubted you would." Jean replied, curling closer into him and resting her head on his chest.

There was an amiable silence between them as she listened to the soft sound of his breathing, the faint ticking of his watch, and enjoyed the sensation of his fingers tracing over the bare skin of her arm. She could very easily convince herself she was in love with this man.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mother?" Atticus then asked suddenly, startling her ever so slightly.

Jean lifted her head and stared at him. "Who told you?" She asked softly.

"Charles. I'm asking why I didn't hear about it from you."

"Oh, Atticus, we were just gettin' to know each other. And I didn't know she'd gotten so sick. Before I left she was still mama, you know. She wasn't in bed half as much as she is now and I didn't think it was as serious as it is. I didn't exactly know how to bring it into a conversation with a man I was just getting familiar with so I left it for a later date," she explained.

"I understand," Atticus answered quietly, giving her a squeeze.

Jean smiled gently and laid her head down on his shoulder. If there was one thing Jean hated it was pity from others and didn't think she could stand it if that pity was coming from Atticus. She was therefore glad he was letting the subject rest, at least for the time being.

"Is there anything I can do?" He then offered.

"No, not really. I don't think there's anything any of us can do for her anymore. It's just a matter of time." Jean fought back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Hearing herself say the words made everything seem more real. "Atticus? Will you do something for me, actually?" She asked quietly after a few moments of thought.

"You know I will," his deep voice answered.

"Will you be here when she…when she dies," Jean forced herself to say the words.

Atticus moved his head so it was resting atop of hers. "If you want me to be here nothing will keep me away," he responded.

"Thank you," Jean replied in a shaky voice.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head before making moves to go back inside. "Now, how about we go back inside to the warmth? I don't think your father would be very pleased with me if I let you freeze to death." He took her hand in his and gently pulled her from the swing.

She clung to his hand as they made their way back into the warm parlour. With Atticus beside her, she knew she could get through whatever was about to be thrown at her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jean, you look beautiful. You're going to outshine me at my own wedding." Charlie's bride-to-be Patricia Livingstone teased in the tailors the following day.

Jean stood on a small podium in her baby blue bridesmaid dress and turned her head to look back at her future sister-in-law. "Oh, Tish, don't be silly. I've seen that dress of yours and, trust me, Charlie won't be able to take his eyes of you," she commented with a light laugh.

"That's what I'm hopin' for." Patricia replied, winking at Jean as she turned to examine the material of the dress.

"And Atticus won't be able to take his eyes of you. He'll be trailing after you like a lovesick puppy when he sees you in that dress," Diana Hastings pointed out slyly from where she was lounging on the small sofa. Jean blushed and turned back to watch the tailor working at the hem of her dress in the floor length mirror, hoping if she stayed quiet then the subject would be dropped.

Already Jean was regretting having told Diana about Atticus as all she had done since hearing was tease her mercilessly. As far as Jean was concerned, her relationship with Atticus was still in a fledgling state, they hadn't even said they loved each other yet, and she was a little bit worried that Diana's comments would only jinx the whole thing. She knew her feelings towards Atticus were growing by the day and she was sure she was falling in love with him, but she was terrified of saying or doing something wrong that would only have him running back to Maycomb. It didn't help that he was so unreadable and she couldn't tell if he felt the same about her or just viewed her as something that would help pass the time.

"What's this?" Patricia enquired curiously, stopping in her tracks to gawk at Jean. "Who's this Atticus?"

Before she had a chance to say anything, Diana was already speaking up. "You mean she hasn't already told you? Good Lord, it was all she talked about when I arrived home yesterday. Little Jeannie has found herself a man. It was Atticus this and Atticus that the minute I stepped through the door," she explained teasingly. Jean threw a look of death at her sister who stuck her tongue out in response.

"You kept that quiet, Jean!" Patricia said in a mock offended tone.

"We've only just got together. I don't even know for certain what way he feels about me. I don't really want a lot of people knowin' incase things don't work out," Jean replied as she continued to admire her dress in the mirror. Baby blue was a colour that she knew Atticus liked on her, and she couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought of his eyes following her up the aisle. Maybe he would end up falling in love with her.

"Incase it doesn't work out. Jean, listen to yourself. I've only been around you both for a day and I can see how crazy he is about you. Lord above, he looks at you like you put the stars in the sky. If you two aren't married by the end of the year then I'm not Diana Hastings," Diana stated with a smile in her sister's direction.

"Di, don't! We haven't been together long and things are going so well at the moment I don't want to jinx it," Jean pleaded with her. "And for goodness sakes, let Patricia and Charlie have their day before you start talking about me gettin' married."

"You love him, he loves you. I'm just statin' the inevitable, Jean." Diana shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Tish, this dress is absolutely gorgeous. I don't want to take it off." Jean said as she twirled herself around in it, eager to move away from the subject of her relationship with Atticus. "I feel like a princess."

Patricia laughed and caught her by the shoulders. "Careful you don't rip it! I knew the colour would work well on you. You look amazing. Just don't you forget whose day it actually is." She replied, jokingly shaking her finger at her.

oOoOoOo

After an afternoon of being teased mercilessly by Diana and Tish, Jean had decided that she would call in and see Atticus at the legislative office. During the walk to the office, she had played around with the idea of telling Atticus she loved him and seeing if he would say it back. From talking with Di and Tish she now knew she loved him. They may only have known each other for a short amount of time, but she loved him. She loved the way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way he made her laugh and just everything about him. What she wanted to find out, however, were his feelings towards her. She'd feel like a fool if she thought all this about him only to find she was just something that kept him occupied. She remembered their talk after her accident but who knew what had changed in his mind since then.

The legislative office was empty as she walked in and she guessed that Stuart and Caroline had most likely left for their lunch. At the back, she noticed that door to the office Atticus always used was lying slightly ajar, a sure indication that he was sitting within working on whatever was being debated at the legislature at that time. She peeped in and smiled as she saw him sitting at his desk with numerous papers and documents strewn about around him, looking as though he would rather be anywhere but in that office.

"Knock knock." She called cheerily and pushed the door open, laughing quietly as her sudden appearance had caused him to jump slightly.

"There she is." Atticus greeted her with a wide smile and lightly threw the file he was holding on to the desk. "I was just thinkin' about you."

Jean blushed slightly. "I hope it wasn't anything bad," she teased, immensely enjoying the fact that she had been on his mind.

"Of course it wasn't anything bad." Atticus laughed and pushed his chair out from the desk. "C'mere"

Slightly confused, she raised an eyebrow at him but did as he asked and slowly walked towards him. He was smirking mischievously as she got closer and very quickly put his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his knee, causing her to let out a small squeal.

"What are you doin'?" She asked as he locked his arms around her.

"I was just thinkin' about how much I'd rather be with you than stuck in this office. You're much more interesting than whatever this is I'm supposed to be lookin' at." He murmured at her and kissed her temple. "So, tell me, what did you get up to today?"

Jean bit back a smile at his question knowing that she would have to tell him how he'd been the main topic of conversation that afternoon. Maybe she'd be able to use it to her advantage.

"Oh, nothin' exciting really. I just went for a dress fittin' with Di and Tish before the wedding," she paused for a moment. "You've made quite the impression on Di I have to say. She couldn't stop talkin' about you the whole afternoon." She bit her lip and waited for his response.

"Did she now? Maybe I picked the wrong sister." He teased her and gave her another squeeze.

"That's not funny." She stated seriously and swatted his knee. "And anyway, Di is married so you're stuck with me."

Atticus laughed and kissed her temple again. "What did Di have to say about me? I hope it was about how devilishly handsome I am and how lucky you are to be with me," he continued teasing her.

"It's almost like you were there with us." She replied sarcastically and gave him another swat. "She was actually just teasin' me about you." She shifted on his knee and fought off another blush. She might as well just come clean about how she felt and see if she fell or flew. "She said she could tell you were crazy about me and you looked at me like I put the stars in the sky," Jean laughed shyly and kept her eyes averted from his. There was no going back now. She felt her heart start to beat wildly as the seconds rolled by and he was still silent. Was she going to fall?

After what seemed like hours later, she felt him squeeze her again and felt his lips by her ear. "Well, it seems nothin' gets past Diana now, doesn't it? There I was thinkin' I'd succeeded in staying a man of mystery."

Jean felt her breath hitch in her throat. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Atticus, are you..." She began before he quickly interrupted her.

"I'm more than crazy about you, Jean. I love you," he was speaking so quietly Jean almost couldn't hear him.

She very nearly stopped breathing at hearing him say it. So she wasn't just something to help pass the time, he actually did care for her. She almost laughed at her earlier foolishness for thinking different. Of course Atticus Finch wouldn't just use her as something which just kept him occupied he wasn't that sort of man. She felt her whole body relax against him and smiled as he pulled her closer against him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The church bells rang out joyfully on the day of Charlie and Patricia's wedding. Patricia stood in her snow white dress surrounded by her three bridesmaids and her father ready to walk down the aisle to meet her future husband. Her excitement was so infectious that Jean almost felt as if she was the one getting married.

"You look amazing." Atticus spoke to Jean, taking her hand as he stopped before her on his way into the church.

"I do what I can." Jean replied and shrugged her shoulders jokingly.

"There's no need to be so self-deprecating. You truly look beautiful, Jean." Atticus said once more before leaning in to peck her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you at the reception." He relayed and, giving her one last kiss, made his way into the church.

Jean felt a new warmth spread through her core and made her way over to the excited bride-to-be. "Tish, you look absolutely gorgeous!" She commented.

"Thanks, Lou. I'm so nervous!" She squeaked in response but with a smile spread across her face.

"Believe me, so is Charlie. But just relax and enjoy the day." Jean clasped Patricia's hands in hers for reassurance before they were instructed to take their places at the church door.

Jean stood with Patricia's two sisters on either side of her and stared ahead up the aisle to where Charlie was standing with his back to the door. Secretly, she was imagining herself preparing to walk down this very aisle towards Atticus where she would become Mrs. Jean Finch. She bit back the grin that was threatening to display itself and waited for her cue to begin walking. Once the organ began to play, Jean and Patricia's sisters began their slow walk up the aisle. She noticed Atticus on the right hand side of the church and flashed him a smile as she passed by. He returned her smile with a nod and his eyes never left her as she continued on towards the front of the church. She took her place at the left hand side of the altar and watched as the ceremony began.

Jean couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face once she witnessed Patricia Livingstone become Patricia Graham and therefore her sister-in-law. A look to the back of the church seen her mother in her wheelchair slightly teary eyed but with a clearly evident look of pride for her only son. Her head was drooping slightly from the strain of being out of bed for so long and Edward continued to throw worried glances in her direction. Jean watched, however, as Charlie and Patricia made their way back down the aisle with beaming smiles. They both clambered into the car which would take them towards their reception where the festivities of the day could begin.

oOoOoOo

"I knew you two would get together! I just knew it!" Caroline exclaimed, hitting one of the round tables where she sat with Jean.

Jean blushed and felt her lips turn up in a smile as she cast her eyes down from Caroline's. "I wasn't expecting it to happen. I don't think either of us were if I'm honest. It just….happened," Jean offered lamely in way of explanation.

"But yet, rewind to a few months ago, and it was noooo there's no way I have feelin's for Mr Finch! Don't be silly, Caroline, how could you even suggest such a thing!" Caroline teased her, throwing her head back and cackling.

"Alright, you don't need to rub it in, you horrible woman. But, yes, you were right," Jean would allow her this one time; she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

"Aw, Jean, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone, you deserve happiness," Caroline smiled warmly at her. "But, tell me this, does he treat you well?" She then asked seriously.

"You sound just like Daddy. But yes, he does. He's an absolute gentleman. I know he'll always be there for me no matter what," Jean ended in a quiet voice.

"Jeannie's in loooooove," Caroline started teasing again in a childish voice.

"I think I am," she agreed. The more she thought about it, the more she was certain she was in love with Atticus. She knew without a doubt that he was the one for her. Perhaps he was the gentleman with jet-black hair and glasses whom the fortuneteller had told her about? She felt a new excitement course through her at the thought of being Atticus' wife. She would so relish having that role in his life.

"May I?" A deep voice snapped her from her thoughts and, looking up, she saw Atticus standing with his hand outstretched to her.

"Of course," she smiled sweetly and let herself be guided onto the dance floor. The band playing had slowed things down and she felt her heart begin to beat wildly as Atticus pulled her against him and set one hand on her waist, the other he used to clutch hers tightly.

"It was a lovely wedding." He commented as he began to turn them slowly around the floor.

"It was, wasn't it? I don't think I've ever seen Charlie so happy. He really loves her," Jean responded, looking into his eyes.

"Mmm, I could tell. I hope they're very happy together," he remarked. "Do you see yourself ever getting married, Jean? He then asked.

Jean was caught off guard slightly by his question. "Of course I do, Atticus! Why, mama would murder me if I didn't settle down. And, at Patricia and Charlie's engagement party, a fortune teller told me…" She caught herself just before she finished the sentence and cast her eyes away mortified from Atticus. He was a smart man, he'd know exactly what she was thinking if she told him what she'd heard.

"Do go on," Atticus requested slyly.

"Oh, it's nothin' really. Everyone knows you can't believe anything those people say. They're just after your money," Jean attempted to brush it off and avoid having to relay what exactly it was she had been told.

"But you've intrigued me now. I couldn't possibly leave tonight without knowing what this fortuneteller told you," he smirked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Atticus, really, it wasn't anything interestin'," her voice was now pleading with him to drop the subject but he refused to relent.

"Well, then if it wasn't interesting it shouldn't harm you to tell me, hmm?" His voice was now like silk.

"Oh, damn you lawyers to hell! You're going to work it out of me one way or another," she sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before she continued. "She told me that….I would marry a gentleman with jet-black hair who wore glasses." Jean refused to look at him but she could tell a sly grin was working its way across his face.

"Did she now, Miss. Graham? And who, pray tell, do you believe this gentleman to be?" He practically purred at her and she noticed how he pulled her just a little bit closer to him.

"I have no idea, Mr. Finch," she replied innocently. "Maybe I'll have the pleasure of meeting him someday."

"Who's to say you haven't met him already?" Atticus responded, gazing intently into her eyes.

Jean cleared her throat awkwardly and cast her eyes away from his intense stare. She felt her heart begin to pound and her hand in his became slightly clammy. There was a silence between the two before Atticus attempted to pick up conversation again.

"How is your mother faring? I never got the opportunity to speak to her today," he asked with a concerned glance to Jean.

"Mama is…well I suppose the appropriate thing to say is she's going to be fine but that isn't the case. If anything, she's getting worse everyday. I really feel she should have remained at home today but she was adamant that she wasn't missin' Charlie's wedding. I'm just worried that all the activity today will take a serious toll on her," Jean offered with a worried glance in the direction of her mother and father.

"Miracles do happen," Atticus stated simply.

"They do but not in this case, I'm afraid. I just wish there was some way to ease her sufferin'. She tries not to show it but she's in pain a lot. The doctor does what he can but it rarely helps her. She's a remarkable woman," she conveyed quietly.

"She's lucky to have you as a daughter. I have no doubt you'll do everything in your power to make what's left of her life as easy for her as possible," Atticus replied gently.

"I'll certainly try to. And, if I'm not mistaken, I believe my father is trying to call us over." Jean stated with a look over Atticus' shoulder.

They both stopped their journey around the dancefloor and turned their attention to where Edward stood with her mother who looked close to sleep. Sure enough Edward was attempting to make eye contact and made a motion with his head for them both to join him.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Jean asked upon reaching her father's side.

"I'm going to take your mother home. I think she's overexerted herself tonight, it's not good for her with her condition," Edward explained in a hushed voice to hide his worry from his wife. "But by all means you stay here. Diana and William are around somewhere, I'm sure they can escort you home."

"Of course, Daddy, that's fine. She looks exhausted," Jean furrowed her brow as she looked upon the face of her mother.

"Thanks, hun. Don't stay too late." Edward replied, giving her a kiss upon her cheek.

"Mr. Graham, I understand now probably isn't the best time, but could I have a word with you, sir? I don't know when I'll get the chance to talk to you again. I assure you it's nothing serious," Atticus spoke up from his place by Jean's side.

Edward looked to his youngest daughter with raised eyebrows who shook her head in return conveying she had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's fine, daddy. I'll take mama home. I was gettin' tired anyway," Jean offered politely.

"Well, if you're sure," Edward spoke after a brief pause. "Of course, Mr. Finch. What seems to be the matter?" Edward asked as the two men retreated towards a quiet corner.

Jean looked suspiciously at Atticus' retreating back wondering what on earth he could have to discuss with her father. She rolled her eyes and turned back to begin wheeling her mother out of the reception.

"He's askin' if he can marry you," Isabelle stated in a weak voice as Jean rolled her through the open doors.

"Don't be silly, mama. Of course he isn't," Jean tried to convince herself more than anyone. She continued her journey to her home with a smile playing on her face. Maybe Di had been right…


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks after the wedding, Jean found herself being urged to wake up by a tearful female voice.

"Jean, get up. You need to get up."

Jean scrunched her face up in her sleep and attempted to turn her head away from the voice.

"Jean, come on. You have to get up."

She felt herself rousing and slowly she opened her eyes to see Diana's face, wet with tears, hovering over her.

"Di? What time is it? What's wrong?" Jean asked as she groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, Jean, it's mama. She took a turn during the night. We don't think she's going to make it. The doctor is here but you need to come quickly and say…just come see her." Diana explained in one breath, her hand rising to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

Dumbfounded, Jean swung her legs out of the bed and hastily pulled a dressing gown around her shoulders. With fear coursing through her, she followed her sister down the hallway to where Charlie and Edward stood outside her mother's bedroom door.

"Daddy, what's happenin'?" Jean asked in a shaky voice, taking in their haggard looking faces.

"Jeannie, I think this is it. The doctor has been in there for half an hour. It doesn't look good, baby," Edward responded, fighting back his own tears.

Charlie leaned against the wall with his lips pressed firmly together. His long fingers fidgeted with the new gold band around his finger and there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Charlie, aren't you supposed to be…" Jean began.

"On honeymoon? Yeah, I am. I'm not going anywhere with mama so close to…with mama being so sick. Tish understands. She said she didn't really want to go on honeymoon anyway. She's an excellent liar that wife of mine." Charlie offered with a grimace.

Slowly, the mahogany door of Isabelle's bedroom creaked opened and the doctor exited the room solemnly. He raised his head slowly to look in Edward's hopeful eyes. "Mr. Graham, I'm so sorry. Your wife was a fighter but I'm afraid she just couldn't fight this. She passed a few moments ago. I'm so terribly sorry." He placed a hand on Edward's arm before passing to descend the staircase and give the family some privacy.

Jean felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. She was frozen. Tears would not come to her eyes but she was shaking. She felt herself fall back against the wall and someone's arms supporting her. She stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity and then suddenly she was moving. Her legs carried her towards her room and in the distance, as if coming from the other end of a tunnel, she heard someone call her name. She ignored them and carelessly dressed herself in the first garments she laid her hands on. Making her way back down the landing, Charlie's strong hands found their way to her shoulders.

"Jean, where are you going? mama has just died. You need to be here," he stated in a choked voice.

"I need air." She replied in a voice devoid of emotion and pushed past him.

As she exited the house and felt the weak morning sunshine on her face, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her mother, her dear sweet mother, was gone. Just like that with no time to say goodbye. It was only a few weeks ago she had been teasing Jean about Atticus asking for her hand and now she would never know if her theory would come to fruition. And still she did not cry. Jean made her way through the early morning traffic in Montgomery until she found herself outside a familiar building. Stepping inside, she saw Stuart diligently behind his desk.

"Jean! It's been such a long time! How are you?" He called out cheerfully in greeting.

"Is Att…Mr. Finch here yet?" She asked, ignoring his greeting.

"Yeah, he's in the back office but he's very busy, Jean, the Legislature was called to an emergency session. Jean, are you alright?" He called after her retreating figure.

She continued to ignore him and made her way to the door behind which she would find Atticus. Pushing it open, she found him at his desk bent over some open files. Upon seeing her, he stood up and let his face rise into a smile.

"Jean! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" Atticus asked pleasantly.

She didn't answer but crossed the room and flung herself into his arms, clinging to his neck like a life raft and bursting into tears. Atticus was taken aback but, slowly, his arms went around her as he held her close to him.

"Shhh. Jean, whatever's the matter?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"My…mother…is dead." She choked out before burying her face into his shoulder.

Atticus was at a loss at what do to with the crying woman in his arms and so merely rocked her back and forth until her tears subsided. When she felt as though she had cried herself dry, Jean lifted her head and looked at the wet spot she had left upon Atticus' shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your suit." She hiccupped out as she dried her face with her hands.

"Let that be the least of your worries, Jean. Now, sit down. Talk to me." Atticus said, gesturing to the window seat behind her. Jean slowly sat herself down and waited for him to lower himself beside her before letting everything spill out.

"It all happened so fast. She was fine at Charlie's reception, albeit a little tired, but she was still fightin'. I was sure she had more time. She's such a strong woman, physically and mentally. Di woke me not too long ago and said that mama had gotten bad during the night and…Oh, Atticus, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye! I'd just come down the hall with Di and the doctor came out of her room and said that she'd passed. I never got to say goodbye," she whimpered as new tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Atticus took her hand in his and clasped it tightly. "Jean, look at me. It isn't fair that you never got to say goodbye, I know. But listen, could you have dealt with seeing your mother on her deathbed? Wouldn't you rather remember her as she was before she got sick? Picture her now as you knew her years ago. Keep that image of her in your mind. I never got to know your mother very well, but I can imagine she would want you to remember her as she was before she got ill. Keep that version of her in your heart and she won't be far away." Atticus spoke tenderly as his thumb caressed her hand.

Jean nodded meekly and fought the tears that were still threatening to cascade down her face.

"I'm supposed to be heading back to Maycomb in the morning, but say the word and I'll stay right here," Atticus murmured gently.

"Oh, Atticus, will you stay? Please? I don't think I could bear the funeral unless you were there," Jean replied beseechingly.

"If you want me to stay not even wild horses could drag me back home." Atticus responded as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

"Thank you, Atticus, for everything you've done for me. I don't think I could get by without you." Jean remarked quietly, leaning her weary head on his shoulder as she attempted to summon up a positive image of her mother that would live in her heart forever.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Isabelle's funeral inevitably arrived. The Graham house was crowded with mourners to see the lady off, with Atticus keeping to his word and standing amongst them. He stood diligently by Jean's side and tightly clutched her hand in his, reassuring her that he was right there if she needed someone to fall into. In the whole time they had stood in the entrance hall she had stood silently beside him, not breathing a word, only squeezing his hand at steady intervals in an attempt to keep her tears at bay.

"Are you alright?" He murmured softly in her ear.

Jean stood rigidly beside him, her teeth pressed so hard into her bottom lip she was sure she would draw blood. She nodded stiffly and focused her eyes on the coffin that was slowly being carried down the stairs. The coffin that held her mother. The woman who had laughed with her, cried with her and took care of her. Hot tears then came quickly to her eyes and she used all the strength in her small body to keep them at bay.

"It's ok to cry, Jean. No one will think any less of you," Atticus spoke gently, reading her like a book.

She did not respond but simply let the tears silently track down her cheeks as she tightened her grip once again on Atticus' hand. As her immediate family members stood forward for the first lift of the coffin, the congregated crowd began to file out of the house. Jean took a deep breath and readied herself to say a final goodbye to her mother.

oOoOoOo

The funeral had been emotional to say the least. Never in her life had Jean seen so many tears shed and she hoped she never would again. The tension in the church had been unbearable and she had frequently found herself reaching for Atticus' hand in order to keep herself composed. He had caressed her hand with his thumb as a reminder that he was right there and continually whispered in her ear that she was allowed to cry.

As they had made their way out of the church and to the burial site, Jean found herself clutching to Atticus' arm like a life support. She had managed to keep herself composed until the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. The sight made things very final to Jean and she couldn't prevent herself from erupting into tears. Atticus had quickly pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her, all the while whispering soothing words into her ear. His arm had remained firmly clamped around her as he had lead her back to her family following the burial. He left her in their care with a kiss and a promise that he would call to the house later to see how she was.

Jean now sat in her usual spot on the back porch bench mulling over the events of the day with an expressionless face. Her mind still refused to comprehend that her mother was gone. She had been such a constant in Jean's life it almost seemed impossible that she should be gone so quick and so well before her time. The lady had only been sixty which was much too soon to be called Home in Jean's opinion. She closed her eyes tightly to stem the tears that were beginning to form once again, believing that she had cried enough for one day. Only when the screen door creaked open did she reopen them.

"Jean? Atticus is here. Do you want to come inside?" Diana asked hesitantly, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

"No. Send him out here," Jean replied tightly, never turning to look at her sister.

"But, Jean, it's so much warmer in the house. And everyone's here. Why don't you come inside just until Atticus speaks to you?" Diana pressed. Jean had been sitting on the porch since they had arrived home and, truth be told, Diana was beginning to get a little worried about her. She really needed to be around her family at a time such as this.

"Just send him out, Di, for goodness sakes!" Jean spoke sharply, startling her sister.

Jean had been unbearable to be around since the funeral, she would admit to that herself. Since coming home from the burial she had lost count of how many people she had lashed out at. These feelings of anger and grief were new to her as she had never known loss throughout her life and she wasn't entirely sure as to how she was supposed to channel them.

The screen door closed quietly and she knew Diana was adhering to her wishes. Momentarily, it creaked open again and Atticus stood out onto the porch. He made no move towards her but instead stood holding the door open.

"Jean, why don't you come inside? It's gettin' cold out here," Atticus said.

"Not you too. I'm happy where I am. I don't want to be around people right now, Atticus. I thought you of all people would understand that," she snapped.

He said nothing but let the screen door bang shut and made his way towards the swing to sit down next to her. Without a word, he shrugged his jacket off and carefully placed it around her shoulders. "How are you?" He asked gently, taking her hand in his.

"I've been better. I know she wouldn't want me to cry but, oh Lord, that's all I want to do right now," Jean replied, softening somewhat at his presence next to her.

"If you want to cry then go right ahead. Emotion is not a sign of weakness, Jean." He offered in response, squeezing her hand as he spoke.

"I know but cryin' seems foolish. It won't bring her back," she paused momentarily, her thoughts going elsewhere. "There's so much she won't get to see me do, Atticus. She won't see me get married, she won't see any of her grandchildren, she won't get to see any of it. I really thought Mama would be there to see me get married at least."

A sudden change come over Atticus. He bit his lip and made to cross his legs before deciding last minute no he was fine how he was. His free hand made to go to his vest pocket but he changed direction and instead went for his pocket watch. His fidgeting did not go amiss by Jean who was glad to find some humour in an otherwise somber occasion.

"Are you quite alright, Atticus?" She asked, surprised to find herself smiling a little.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine," he blurted out before clearing his throat. "Actually, Jean, there was somethin' I wanted to discuss with you."

Jean raised her eyebrows and turned in the swing to face him. "If it's about mama's will I'd rather you didn't. I don't think I could handle speakin' about that just now. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry? Oh, no it's not about her will. Charles informed me that your father is dealing with that. No this is somethin' different. Jean, do you remember I asked to talk to your father on the night of Charles' wedding?" He enquired.

Jean nodded in the affirmative, wondering what on earth this had to do with her. Atticus raised his fist halfway in the air before lowering it onto his lap again and letting out a puff of air. "Well, I was asking him for somethin'. Somethin' I've found myself wanting since last December. You," he stated quietly.

"Me?" Jean repeated uncertainly, raising her eyebrows at him again.

"Yes, you. Jean, I've…I've tried to fight this but the more I tried the more I realised I couldn't. I thought this would pass but clearly it isn't going to do so. Jean, I've fallen in love with you. I thought such experiences weren't in Gods plan for me until I met you but then everything changed. You've made an old bachelor inexplicably happy over these past few months so I'm asking you….would you do me the honour of becomin' my wife?" Atticus finished, raising his brown eyes to hers.

Jean stared at him in utter shock for what seemed like hours. Had she heard him correctly? Had he seriously arrived at her house on the night following her mother's funeral and asked her to marry him? "Will I be your wife?" Jean repeated slowly.

Atticus sat waiting expectantly for her answer. Something triggered in her mind and her eyes turned to fire. Jean felt her body swell with rage and, in a heartbeat, she had wrenched her hand free from his and stood from the bench, Atticus' jacket falling to a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Will I marry you?!" She practically screamed at him. "Mama is not even cold in the ground! How ill bred are you?! Swannin' in here expectin' to take advantage of my grief, thinkin' I'd be so glad to have someone to fall into I would accept without a second thought to the consequences! You're just like the rest of them!" Jean was fuming and her small body was shaking with anger and grief.

Atticus sat stock still on the bench, not recognising the person who now stood before him. "Jean, I didn't mean to offend you, believe me. I merely thought…." He began but she interrupted him.

"You thought pretty little Jean Graham will be so overcome with grief she'll gladly accept my proposal and soothe my wounded ego at being nearly forty years old and still a bachelor. You know, I thought it was unfortunate at first that you hadn't managed to find a wife but I'm beginnin' to now see why you're still alone. It's just all about you, isn't it?!" Her grief was talking now and she felt the tears begin to form again in her eyes but, Lord help her, she was not going to cry in front of him now.

Atticus sat impassively and waiting for her to finish speaking before pulling himself off the bench, picking up his jacket and brushing past her without a backwards glance.

"And don't come back!" Jean shouted as she screen door shut with a stinging bang. She succumbed to the tears and grief and let herself fall into a sobbing heap on the porch floor, finally facing the harsh reality that she had ruined everything between herself and Atticus.


	14. Chapter 14

Over a month had passed since the death of Isabelle Graham and Jean's ill-fated meeting with Atticus, and she now moped about the large house at a complete loss at what to do. In situations like these she would have usually fled to her mother for advice but that was obviously no longer an option. She hadn't heard from Atticus since he had proposed.

_"Serves me right I suppose,_" she thought to herself. _"I was so unintentionally cruel to him I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again."_

She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes which were red and puffy from endless nights spent crying into her pillow. Languidly, she pulled herself from the bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown before making her way down to the kitchen. There was a banging of cutlery and plates coming from the other side of the door and Jean cautiously cracked the door open to peer in.

"Why are you still here?" She asked upon seeing that it was only Diana cleaning up after breakfast.

"Well, good mornin' to you, too. William and I decided to stay for a while just to help Daddy out." Diana explained, turning to look at her younger sister. "Good Lord, Jean, you look awful." Diana commented, taking in Jean's appearance.

"Thanks." Jean replied sarcastically as she took a seat at the kitchen island. She let her face fall into her hands and listened as Diana took a seat beside her.

"Jean, what's wrong? Is it because of mama? If it is, you know you can talk to Charlie or me. Or even Atticus if you feel more comfortable." Diana offered as she rubbed Jean's shoulder soothingly.

At the mention of Atticus' name Jean felt a pang in her chest. How she wished she could run to him and apologise for everything she had said. How could she have been so horrible to him? She loved him with her whole heart and marrying him was something she had been thinking about for months. And what had she done when he had finally asked? Threw it back in his face and acted like he was nothing more than something that helped her pass the time. He must hate her.

"There isn't anyone in this world I want to talk to more than Atticus but he'd probably slam the door in my face," Jean cried sadly, her eyes dropping to stare at the counter top.

Diana crinkled her forehead at her sister. "Why in Gods name would he slam the door on you? Atticus Finch is many things, but a monster is not one of them. Jean, stop bein' silly, of course he won't mind you comin' to him," she replied.

"No, Di, you don't understand. I've ruined everything. The man probably hates me!" She exclaimed.

This caused Diana to laugh outright. "Now, what has put such a stupid notion into that head of yours? Why, that man simply adores you; I've never seen someone so crazy about another person before. Jean, trust me on this, Atticus loves you. A lot more than you realise," she reassured her.

"Even if that were true, I'm certain he doesn't anymore. Oh, Di, on the evenin' of mama's funeral when he came by, I said some hateful things to him. I called him ill bred an' said it was no wonder he hadn't managed to find himself a wife. I was so horrible to him," Jean explained as new tears formed in her eyes. She really was a vile woman.

Diana looked warily upon her sister. "Jean, Atticus is an absolute gentleman. What in the world made you say those things to him?" She pressed.

"He asked me to marry him," Jean stated simply.

Diana's hands flew to her mouth. "What?! Jean, that's wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy you two are finally engaged! I knew it would only be a matter of time!" She exclaimed, overcome with excitement for her sister.

"I never gave him an answer," Jean deadpanned.

"What? What do you mean you never gave him an answer?" Diana's hands lowered disbelievingly from her face. "Oh, Jean, why?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I was still real upset about mama an' he just sprung it on me an' I got angry. Oh, Di, he looked so hurt. He didn't even say anythin' he just got up and left. And I told him never to come back an' he hasn't. He hates me! I know he hates me!" Jean whined.

"Jean, how could you be so horrible to him? I thought you loved him?" Diana asked, her hand going back to soothingly rub Jean's back.

"I do! Di, I love him so much. I was just so angry an' upset I took it out on him," Jean explained sadly. "Even if he hates me now I just want to see him one more time to apologise. I owe him that much."

"Then I suggest you get dressed an' get yourself down to his office. Hopefully he hasn't went back to Maycomb." Diana advised as she lifted herself off the stool.

"What if he won't listen to me?" Jean voice shook at the prospect.

"That's a chance you're going to have to take, Jeannie," Diana replied.

oOoOoOo

Exactly one hour later, Jean was dressed and preened and on her way to the legislature office. Her heart was in her throat as she rounded the familiar corner and stopped outside the office door. She took a deep, steadying breath before entering into the same old office she had left behind all those months ago. As expected, nothing had changed. Not even the people working within it's walls.

"Jean! Oh, please Lord tell me you're comin' back to work! It's been so borin' without you here! I just have Stuart for conversation and I'd honestly be better talkin' to that wall yonder," Caroline exclaimed before she was even in the door.

Jean was startled by her sudden exclamation and glanced over to where her friend sat at he usual post. "Hi, Caroline. I've missed you too. I don't know if I'm comin' back yet. Ask me again after today," Jean explained quietly, not wanting to delve into too much detail.

"How things go? How things go with what?" Caroline pressed for an answer.

"Nothin'. It doesn't matter. Is Mr. Finch here?" She asked hopefully, glancing towards the office Atticus usually occupied when the Legislature was in session.

If Caroline noticed the sudden return to formality she skillfully masked it. "No, Jean, he isn't. He went back to Maycomb a few weeks ago. I haven't seen him since. Albert is in the back though if want to talk to him?" Caroline replied slowly.

"Oh. No, it really was Mr. Finch I was hopin' to speak to." Jean felt her heart drop into her stomach and she sighed. "Thanks anyway, Caroline. I reckon I should just head back home."

She hadn't taken two steps when Caroline called out to her again. "Whoa, whoa, miss. You're not leavin' here until you tell me just what exactly is going on." Caroline demanded, not appreciating being left out of the loop. Jean had been her best friend for as long as she could remember; she wasn't going anywhere until she had unburdened herself.

Jean slowly turned round and fixed her friend with a sad smile. She crossed the room and perched herself on the edge of her desk, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened. "Everything's gone pear shaped, Caroline. Things were going so well between me and Mr. Fi….me and Atticus and then I have to go and just mess everything up," she told her, making herself angry with every word.

"What do you mean you messed everything up? What happened?" Caroline asked, evidently perplexed.

"The evenin' of mama's funeral he came round an' asked me to marry him an' I said some awful things to him because I was so angry. I didn't even give him an answer," Jean said softly, thinking back to injured look that had appeared on Atticus' face at her outburst. She loved him and yet she had hurt him in the worst way possible.

"He asked you to marry him and you didn't give an answer? Oh, Jean," Caroline replied.

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person," she murmured, feeling hot tears starting to sting in her eyes.

"Jean, you need to fix this. It isn't fair. He's such a decent man, too," Caroline said gently, placing a hand on Jean's arm.

"But how do I fix it, Caroline? What can I do? He probably won't even look at me when he comes back here," she asked desperately.

"You can't wait until he comes back here. You need to get on a train to Maycomb and you need to give him an answer."


	15. Chapter 15

With Diana's blessing, Jean had taken the earliest train out of Montgomery and soon found herself back in the tired little town of Maycomb. The town's only taxi had collected her at Maycomb Junction and deposited her at the end of the main residential street. It was here she now stood trying to decide just how she was going to go about this. She slowly made her way up the street with her mind racing. What would Atticus do when she arrived at his door? Would he slam it in her face? Tell her he was no longer interested in what she had to say? That their whole relationship had been a mistake? No, he couldn't possibly think it had been a mistake. Something that felt so right and so natural couldn't possibly be a mistake.

Rounding the corner to Rosa's house she could see Atticus' house sitting innocently in the distance. Jean swallowed hard before leaving her few belongings on the walkway to Rosa's and making her way across the street. She hadn't thought she'd be this nervous; her legs trembled and her heart beat furiously as she walked up the front path towards his front door. Her hand shook violently as she reached up and knocked the door, racing herself to see his angry face appear in the doorway. As the moments passed, and she still remained on the porch, she realised that Atticus was most likely at the office and so the agony of waiting to see him would have to be prolonged. A small cry escaped her lips as she turned regretfully and made her way back towards Rosa's. She languidly pulled her belongings up Rosa's front path and knocked half-heartedly on the door. A scurry of footsteps could be heard from within and soon the friendly face of her cousin appeared in the doorway.

"Jean! You never said you would be comin' back so soon! I expected you to stay in Montgomery after your mama passed." Rosa exclaimed as she pulled Jean into an embrace. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm fine, Rosa, honestly. We all knew it was comin' it was just a matter of time. I do miss her though. It's strange not having her around," Jean replied, wishing to keep her answers short in fear she would break down before even stepping foot in the house.

"Oh, you poor thing! Come on in! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for the funeral. Brent is away again and I didn't want to bring both the children with me. Forgive me, Jean," Rosa fussed as she brought Jean into the living room.

"Rosa, it's fine. Don't worry yourself. Charlie and Di were both there and so was Atticus." Her heart dropped at the mere mention of his name.

"How are things between you two, anyway? He's been acting real odd lately. Not like himself at all." Rosa said, a crease forming between her eyes as she shook her head.

"What do you mean not like himself? Has he said anything?" Jean asked in a panic.

"No, that's just the thing. He's been back from Montgomery about four weeks and I've only gotten a stiff "Good mornin'" or "Good evenin'" from him in passing. He just isn't himself at all. I sure hope nothin' has happened," Rosa explained.

Jean sat quietly on the sofa not giving anything away. He was acting this way because of her. She knew it. He was still beyond angry at her so God only knows how he would react when she appeared on his porch. By the sounds of things, she wouldn't be surprised if the threw her to the street.

"Jean? What's wrong? Has somethin' happened between you both?" Rosa asked worriedly.

Jean didn't need asking twice and immediately launched into an explanation of everything that had happened since they left Maycomb culminating in her recent fall out with Atticus. She was in tears by the time she told Rosa about his proposal and how she had been so unnecessarily cruel to him.

"I love him, Rosa. Lord, I love him so much and I do want to marry him, more than anything, I just don't know what came over me," Jean sobbed out.

Rosa had crossed the room and sat down beside her cousin, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. "Shh, Jean, everything's going to work out. You just had a major upheaval in your life of course you weren't going to be yourself. And if Atticus Finch doesn't understand that then I don't know who will. Oh, hun, you know he loves you he'll understand when you explain. He usually gets home from the office around five, so why don't you help me around the house for a couple of hours and then head over? Lily will be home from school later this afternoon she'll keep your mind off him," Rosa offered.

Jean agreed and so for the next few hours she assisted Rosa in the kitchen and then moved on to helping Lily with her homework and entertaining James to keep the little boy at peace. When he had finally fallen asleep and Lily was preoccupied with one of her many books, Jean glanced up at the clock on the mantle which informed her it was 5:30. Her heart jumped as she pulled herself to her feet to inform Rosa she was leaving.

"Alright, hun. It's going to be fine, trust me," Rosa replied with an encouraging smile.

The few hours distraction had worked wonders on Jean and she now walked towards Atticus' house at a determined gait. She had managed to calm herself down, organise her thoughts and figure out exactly how to show Atticus that she loved him. She walked up his front path and across his porch, raising a steady hand and knocking sharply on the door. Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching from the other side and she knew this time he was home. The door was pulled back slowly to reveal the bespectacled face of Atticus.

"Miss. Graham." He said curtly with no trace of a smile upon his face.

Jean refused to let his bluntness deter her and she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips firmly on his. For a moment he simply stood there rigidly until, slowly, his arms wrapped around her small frame and he was kissing her back. His hands went to the small of her back as he pulled her tighter to him seemingly not wanting to let her go. Jean didn't think it was possible to be happier than she was at this moment but she broke the kiss and pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Atticus, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I said I didn't mean any of it. I was so angry and confused about mama and I wrongly took that anger and confusion out on you. Please forgive me." She pleaded, her hands going to his face as she searched his eyes for understanding.

"Jean, I couldn't stay angry at you if I tried." He replied before leaning in to kiss her once again, assuring her that all was forgiven and forgotten.

Jean pulled back after another few moments and smiled impishly at him. "Mr. Finch, I've just come to realise somethin'." She said in a hushed voice.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" He replied silkily.

"I never answered your question," Jean explained with a tiny smile.

"You didn't. You left a poor old bachelor hanging," Atticus replied good-naturedly.

"Well the answer is yes. I want to be your wife, Atticus. I will marry you," she stated with a grin. "I love you."

"I love_ you_." Was his simple reply as his arms returned to her waist and he leaned in and kissed her once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Jean awoke the next morning and was greeted by the early morning sunlight streaming through the net curtains. She lay peacefully in her bed as she thought back to the events of the previous day, a small smile tugging at her lips as she did do. She refused to feel ashamed of her brazen behaviour, kissing Atticus on his front doorstep, but instead focused on the happy fact that she was now engaged to be married to Atticus Finch; the one thing she had wanted more than anything from the day of their little picnic together. A small squeal escaped her lips and she jerked the covers up to her face, finally completely and blissfully happy with her life. She lay still for a few moments longer before swinging herself out of bed with a flourish and wrapping a dressing gown around her shoulders. A happier woman than Jean Graham could not be found in all of Alabama that morning as the lady in question glided into the kitchen with a beaming smile.

After she had finally accepted Atticus' proposal, he had insisted she stay the evening with him to discuss some details about their wedding. Jean had laughed thinking he was only fooling around but quickly came to realise that Atticus Finch did not fool around when it came to planning for the future. She had sat curled into his side for most of the evening on the porch swing discussing every detail they could think of. They both wanted a simple wedding in Montgomery with just family and close friends in attendance, a small reception would then be held at Jean's father's house, she only wanted Diana as a bridesmaid which suited Atticus fine as he only wanted Jack as his best man, Jean could get her dress made quite easily at the tailors in Montgomery, and they decided that the big day would be on the fourteenth of June which left them with a little over two months to get their preparations underway.

When the sky had started to turn black and the air started to get a little chilly, Jean then said she supposed it was time she was heading back to Rosa's to tell her the news. She had turned to kiss Atticus goodbye, which turned to five minutes kissing him goodbye, which turned to Atticus having to forcibly remove her with a laugh and a remark that they would now have plenty of time for that. She had blushed profusely, kissed him on the cheek and left with a promise that she would be back first thing in the morning. She had felt Atticus' eyes on her the whole way up the street and turned at the end of Rosa's path to cheekily blow a kiss in his direction, enjoying the sound of his deep laughter in the distance.

As she had expected, Rosa had been sitting up waiting for her and was fully of questions before Jean had even closed the door. Jean had apologised for being late and casually dropped in that the reason was because she had been planning her wedding with her fiancé. Rosa had nearly screamed with happiness but, at seeing how exhausted her cousin was, let her climb the stairs to bed after only a few questions with a promise she would get more out of her in the morning. Rosa was a woman of her word and sat waiting patiently at the kitchen table the next morning, winking at Jean as finally decided to make an appearance.

"Mornin', sleepyhead," Rosa greeted wryly, a knowing smile spread across her face.

"Good mornin', Rosa! And what a glorious mornin' it is, don't you think?" Jean returned, breezing around the kitchen to the coffee pot on the counter. "I don't think I've ever seen a mornin' like this in my twenty years on God's earth."

"My, someone's perky this mornin'," Rosa replied. "If I'd known gettin' engaged would make you this happy I would have badgered Atticus into doin' it months ago!"

Jean turned to face her cousin and let a small puff of air escape her lips. "I didn't think gettin' engaged would ever make me this happy, I always thought people were over exaggerating, but Atticus makes me happier than I've ever been, Rosa. I don't know how to describe it," she explained with a stupid smile still lighting up her face.

"Jean, if anyone deserves this happiness it's you. You've spent so much time sittin' back and bein' happy for other people and now it's your turn. You and Atticus were made for each other and I'm sure I'm not the only one who's glad you found each other," Rosa said, smiling warmly at her.

At the mention of the word "engagement", Lily's head immediately shot up from her breakfast bowl. "Jeannie, are you gettin' married!?" She asked Jean.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am. To Mr Finch. You remember Mr Finch, don't you?" Jean asked.

"I like Mr Finch. He talks to me," Lily commented, turning her attention back to her breakfast.

"Everyone talks to you, Lil., Rosa stated, rolling her eyes at her daughter. "It's you who won't talk to them."

"I do too talk to people," Lily protested.

"So do I have your blessin', Lily?" Jean asked as she drained her coffee cup and set in the sink.

"Oh yes! I knew Mr Finch liked you," she replied casually.

Jean smiled at the child before turning back to Rosa. "If you don't need me here for anything, I told Atticus I'd be over this mornin'," she explained to Rosa.

Rosa glanced knowingly at Jean with a tiny smile playing on her features. "No, it's alright. You go right ahead." She said with a wink in Louise's direction.

Jean rolled her eyes as she made her way back up the stairs to get herself dressed and headed to the home of her fiancé.

oOoOoOo

Jean felt her heart jump and her stomach flip as she approached the familiar door of Atticus' house so excited was she to see his face. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, eagerly listening for his steady footsteps approaching from within. As she waited, she took a look to Rachel Haverford's house on her right and the eerily empty house just beyond it, realising with a smile that in two months' time this would be the street she would call home. Momentarily the door was pulled open and Atticus stood with a warm smile on his face upon seeing who stood on his porch.

"Mornin," Jean greeted shyly.

"Mornin', Jean," he returned, standing back to allow her to pass by him into the house.

She entered the hallway of his home, heard the door gently close and his footsteps approach behind her. He surprised her by leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you lost?" Jean teased him and turned to grasp his face in her hands and place her lips on his. For a few moments all they did was stand in place, Jean's hands in Atticus' hair while his were glued to her back.

"As much as I enjoy this," Atticus said huskily as he pulled away from her. "There's somethin' I have to give you and you aren't going to get it if we stand here kissin' all day." He bopped her on the nose before taking her by the hand into the living room.

"What do you mean there's somethin' you have to give me?" Jean asked, trailing along behind him slightly perplexed.

"I'm not sure if you know this, it's a closely guarded secret between us men, but usually when we propose we offer our ladies a ring." Atticus replied sarcastically as he hunted around in the pockets of his discarded jacket. Jean simply stared back at him while she tried to bite back a smile; it was usually her doing the teasing. "One thing you've probably realised by now is that I'm a firm believer in things bein' done by the book." He flashed her a smile as he approached, took her left hand in his and got down on one knee.

At the sight of him, Jean couldn't help but erupt in laughter. "Don't be such a fool, Atticus, you don't have to do this. You've already proposed and I've already said yes." She expressed through her laughter as she attempted to pull her hand free from his.

"Jean Graham," Atticus began, tightening his hold on her hand and ignoring her comment. "I am irrevocably and undeniably in love with you. You complete me and it would please me immensely if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife." Atticus released her hand and opened the box which had been hidden in his right hand.

Jean gasped as she took in the contents. The box held a beautiful white gold diamond ring which glinted in the early morning sunlight. "Oh, Atticus! It's beautiful! Put it on me!" She begged.

"Not until you answer my question," Atticus teased her.

"Yes, I will marry you! Put the ring on!" She continued to plead.

Atticus laughed out loud at her insistence and gently slid the ring onto her ring finger. Jean immediately raised her hand in front of her eyes for further examination, her fingers running delicately over the precious stones.

"I take it m'lady is pleased?" Atticus asked, wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her into him.

"It's perfect," she stated simply.

"Much like the lady who now wears it."

Jean blushed and cast her eyes away from him shyly. Atticus caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head back up, his eyes gazing into hers, before he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you," he said simply.

Jean stretched and pecked him on the lips once again. "I love you, too," she replied with a smile. "So, what happens now?" She asked.

"I think I may need to take you to meet my family. Alexandra will have my head if the first time she meets you is at the wedding," Atticus replied with a laugh.

"Your family," Jean repeated in a small voice.

Atticus sensed her unease and began running his hands up and down her back to soothe her. "No need to be nervous, Jean. Alexandra can be…sharp, but she means well. And I have no doubt she'll love you. She'll enjoy havin' another woman to talk to seeing as she's surrounded by men at the Landing," Atticus spoke soothingly.

"When were you thinkin' of going?" Jean asked, attempting to dispel the feeling of nervousness now overwhelming her.

"Perhaps this comin' Saturday if it suits you? I would have taken you sooner but I know Jack is home from Nashville this week and next and I'd like you to meet him," Atticus offered.

"Saturday is fine," Jean replied, giving him a weak smile.

"Excellent. We'll organise everything during the week." He said giving her forehead a kiss.

Jean could only manage to squeak out a nervous "alright" as she entertained the daunting notion of meeting her beloved's family.


	17. Chapter 17

It was on that sweltering Saturday that Jean and Atticus began their journey towards Finch's Landing. Jean could feel nothing but apprehension coursing through her no matter how many times Atticus had reached out and reassuringly rubbed her knee or spoke soothing words to her. She was terrified that his family would take an immediate dislike to her and talk Atticus out of marrying her. The mere thought caused her heart to contract. By the time their car pulled to a stop outside the former plantation, there were bullets of nervous sweat forming on her forehead and she was wringing her hands so tightly she was sure she would break a finger.

"Jean, trust me, everything is going to be fine. You have nothin' to worry about." Atticus reassured her yet again as he helped her from the car.

"I know I'm being a fool but it's important to me that I get along with your family. Look at how well you get along with Charlie and Di," Jean expressed in concern.

"I have no doubt that the impression you leave here will be anything but positive, my love. It's impossible not to be taken in by you." Atticus replied and kissed her temple as they began to walk towards the house.

At the house, the front door swung open and a woman slightly similar in looks to Atticus stood in the doorway and Jean could only assume it was his sister. Alexandra Hancock exuded dignity and grace and seemed to glide out on the porch to meet them. Atticus momentarily let go of Jean's hand to place a polite kiss on the cheek of his sister.

"It's good to see you, sister," he greeted her.

"Likewise, Atticus," she returned politely before turning with a smile to look at Louise. "And who might this be?" She asked, her eyes taking in every aspect of Jean's appearance. Jean felt her heart race nervously and found she desperately wanted this woman's approval; she got the feeling that Alexandra was a woman you wanted on your side.

"Sister, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Jean Graham from Montgomery," Atticus introduced her with a proud smile.

"How do you do?" Alexandra asked as she politely kissed Jean's cheek.

"I'm just fine. And you?" She responded nervously, finding herself terrified at how rigid Alexandra was coming across.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm thrilled to see my brother finally settlin' down. And with a respectable Southern lady no less," Alexandra commented, beaming at Atticus. "Why don't you both come in? Jimmy and Jack are in the parlour." Alexandra stood back to let them pass by her.

Jean found herself timidly reaching for Atticus' hand as they entered the tastefully decorated house. "You must really be terrified of them," Atticus remarked with a smirk in her direction. "I've never known you do be so quiet."

She stuck her tongue out at him in response and let her eyes take in every aspect of the house as Atticus led them towards the parlour where two men stood at their arrival. A bald man dressed untidily in a shirt and tie with mismatched trousers approached her first. Jean smiled shyly and looked towards Atticus for an introduction.

"Jean, this is my brother-in-law, Jimmy Hancock. Jimmy, this is my fiancée, Jean Graham," Atticus once again introduced her.

The man named Jimmy politely mimicked Alexandra, kissing her cheek and cordially asking how she was. Alexandra entered the room moments later and her "tut" of disapproval made Jean shrink back. "Jimmy, for goodness sake, fix your tie. And change your trousers they don't go with your shirt," she admonished her husband before muttering something under her breath.

Jimmy glared at his wife before stalking unhappily from the room, his heavy footsteps reverberating off the walls. Jean bit back a smile and turned her attention to the man who remained. Jean could only describe him as a younger version of Atticus minus the glasses, his warm smile making her feel a little more relaxed.

"You must be Dr. Jack. Atticus told me all about you usin' him as a practice cadaver," Jean stated humorously, smiling over at Atticus.

Jack's face broke into a grin and he pulled her into a warm bear hug. Jean noted the smell of alcohol and something vaguely sweet, and the way his hands seemed to linger a little too long on the small of her back.

"Jack," Alexandra's voice was still heavy with disapproval.

"My apologies, Miss Graham." Jack gave her a sneaky wink before gallantly standing back, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. From the corner of her eye Jean saw Atticus roll his eyes to the ceiling.

"Jack, this is my fiancée, Jean. Jean, this is my brother, Jack," Atticus made the last introduction.

"An absolute pleasure to meet you, Jean. And if I may be so bold as to point out my brother's exquisite taste in women," Jack replied playfully, causing Jean to blush and Atticus and Alexandra to both say "Jack" in disapproving tones.

Atticus then approached her and pulled her possessively to his side, staring good-naturedly at his brother. "Get your own, brother," he said to Jack with a laugh. "Alexandra, I don't see Henry anywhere? Where is he?" Atticus then asked, glancing around the room.

"He went with some friends to Charleston last week. If I had known then you were both comin' to visit I would have expressly forbidden it. I'm sure Jean won't mind waitin' until the wedding to meet him," Alexandra explained, smiling at Jean.

"Henry is Alexandra's son," Atticus muttered into her ear, dispelling the confusion.

"Oh, I see," Jean replied quietly and then speaking up. "I can't wait to meet him, Alexandra, I have no doubt he's as charming as his mother," she said, returning her hosts smile.

"Well, now that all the introductions have been made, perhaps Jean would like to assist me in the kitchen while both you men get caught up with each other?" Alexandra proposed, fixing her eyes on Atticus.

"A marvelous idea!" Atticus replied and glanced encouragingly at his fiancée to go along with his sister. There was no time like the present for them to get to know each other. Jean hesitated momentarily before crossing the room and disappearing with Alexandra through a side door into the large kitchen.

Atticus and Jack, meanwhile, settled themselves in the parlour while Jimmy stalked back into the room and lay across the sofa with a pipe in his hand.

"I have to hand it to you, Atticus, you know how to pick 'em." Jack commented, reclining back on the chaise lounge.

"Jack, will you please stop talking about her like she's something I picked up at the market. She's going to be my wife and your sister-in-law for goodness sakes," Atticus admonished his brother.

"My apologies," Jack replied with a tilt of his head. "I'm merely glad that you finally found someone."

"As am I," Atticus replied with a smile pulling on his lips. "She's wonderful, Jack. She's everything I didn't know I was looking for. I'm so blessed that she agreed to spend her life with me."

"Look at you going all soft. She must really be somethin'," Jack teased his brother. "It almost makes me want to find my own wife. Almost," Jack stated, causing both men to laugh.

oOoOoOo

"Dinner is served!" Alexandra called through the dining room into the parlour and watched as the three men entered the room and took their seats at the table. Alexandra was known throughout the town for her world class cooking skills and the three men sat eagerly awaiting to see what she had prepared.

Jean took a seat beside Atticus who reached under the table and squeezed her hand. "She wasn't too hard on you I hope?" He muttered, knowing full well how "in your face" Alexandra tended to be.

Jean laughed at the worry written on his face. "No, honey, she was charmin'. We just talked about the wedding and then anything and everything. She told me some very interestin' things about you I may add, Mr Finch," Jean looked slyly at her fiancé. "But don't worry, I'll take them to the grave," she said in a whisper, trying not to laugh at the horror written on his face.

Dinner passed with pleasant, trivial conversation between all the guests and they then retreated back into the parlour to let the food digest.

"So, Atticus," Alexandra addressed her brother. "Jean tells me you're decided to have the wedding in June? In two months?"

Atticus could sense where she was going and immediately made to stop her causing his fiancé any grief. Leave it to Alexandra to pick apart their wedding plans and find something she didn't approve of. "Sister, are you really going to chagrin us for that? You yourself were only engaged for six months," Atticus pointed out.

"Yes, but that was acceptable. Whatever will people think when you get married so hastily?" Alexandra commented after a brief hesitation.

"They're entitled to think what they please. We wish to get married in June and so we will, Alexandra," Atticus spoke rather sharply to his sister, making her purse her lips; she wasn't used to not getting her own way.

"Let the kids have their fun, sister," Jack interjected as he lazily swirled some brandy around his glass, his eyes fixed on Jean as if he were trying to figure her out.

Jean shifted and awkwardly fixed her skirt before tentatively reaching out her hand and placing on top of her fiancé's. Atticus gave her a reassuring glance while Alexandra continued to stare at her brother before speaking up once again in a clipped tone. "Atticus? Can you come with me for a few moments?" It was more a statement than a question and she left the room at a determined gait.

Atticus turned to Jean and rolled his eyes before standing up to follow his sister. "Don't get worried," he whispered in her ear before leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence between Jean and Jack which Jean filled by scanning her eyes around the room to take everything in. A cluster of photos on a nearby coffee table caught her eye and she couldn't help noticing a familiar face.

"Is that Atticus?" She turned to Jack who swiftly averted his eyes from her. She didn't wait for an answer and took herself across the room to inspect the photograph. Jack followed behind at a leisurely pace.

"Him? No that's our father, Benjamin," Jack explained. "He died five years ago. Atticus always did look very similar to him even as a boy."

Jean looked closer at the photo to see that, although the man looked strikingly similar to her intended, his hair was streaked with grey and the lines around his eyes were more pronounced. Jean gently returned the photo to its place on the table and turned to find Jack standing overly close to her.

"I'm sorry," Jean blushed and took a step back.

Jack said nothing and took another step closer, his hand rising slowly in the direction of her face. Jean looked at him warily, her hand ready to strike him should be try anything, until Atticus appeared in the doorway.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly, causing Jack to quickly drop his hand to his side, look her in the eye, and return to his seat. "Jean, are you ready to go?" Atticus asked, looking suspiciously at his brother.

Jean nodded silently and let herself be led from the room where she said her goodbyes to Alexandra and Jimmy. Atticus remained silent as they left the house, seemingly trying to think of what Jack may have been attempting to do.

"I apologise for Jack." Atticus then spoke as they walked towards the car. "I don't know what that was about; he's usually a proper gentleman around women. Perhaps he overindulged in the brandy."

"It's fine honestly. What did Alexandra want?" She asked, desperate to change the topic.

"Oh, that. She was giving me these." Atticus answered, taking a box out of his pocket and handing it to her. "They belonged to my parents. She thought that maybe we would wish to have them. I told her I'd consult with you."

Jean opened the box to find two wedding rings sitting atop the purple velvet. The larger of the two was plain while the smaller was adorned with tiny diamonds. Immediately, she loved them.

"They were specially made. Of course, if you wish to get our own you only need say," Atticus began to backtrack.

"Atticus, they're beautiful. It would be an honour to wear them." Jean replied, stretching up to kiss him. Atticus smiled in return and helped her into the car where they set off home to their tired little town.


	18. Chapter 18

The 14th of June came upon the Graham household in the blink of an eye and before she knew it, Jean Graham was being assisted into her wedding gown. She could hardly believe the day had arrived so quickly; it just seemed like yesterday Atticus was walking through the door of the legislative office. He had arrived in Montgomery the previous day for the ceremony with Diana graciously offering him a room to stay in her house. He had managed to sneak away later that evening to spend time with Jean, much to her delight. They had sat for hours curled together on the back porch swing talking about anything and everything, but mostly how excited they both were for their wedding the following day. Jean thought she had never seen Atticus look so happy and quite enjoyed the fact that she was the reason why. Their intimate little meeting had been interrupted by Diana who appeared tapping her foot on the porch, indicating that it was time Atticus left his bride-to-be for the night. With a quick kiss and a quiet "I love you", he had followed Diana.

Jean had awoken earlier than usual on the day of her wedding; there was just so much to do before her father walked her down the aisle. Under Diana's steady gaze, she had eaten a good breakfast before allowing her sister to escort her upstairs to begin the real preparations. She found that Diana had covered every mirror in her room and made her close her eyes to ensure she didn't get so much as a peek of herself before she was transformed into a blushing bride.

"I can't believe my baby sister is gettin' married! And to one of the big men from the Legislature." Diana teased, fussing with the veil in Jean's chestnut hair.

"You can't believe it? How do you think I feel?" Jean responded with a nervous laugh. Her stomach was now beginning to do nervous flips at the thought of walking down the aisle in less than an hour. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet. I've just got a few tiny adjustments to make." Diana replied, moving to tug at the hem of Jean's dress.

Jean let out an impatient sigh and pursed her lips. She was nervous, so nervous, but also extremely eager to get to the church. Today was the day she would become Mrs Jean Finch and she was keen to get the day underway. She had to wonder, though, if Atticus was feeling as nervous as she was?

"You'll make it to the church in time don't worry," Diana said, seemingly reading her mind.

Diana took a few more moments to fix Jean's hair for the fiftieth time that morning and ensure that her make up was sitting perfectly before she announced "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Jean's eyes flew open and she gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her ivory lace dress rose high at the neck and flared out every so slightly at the bottom, a diamond belt encircled her small waist while a tiara sparkled on her head and her veil flowed gracefully behind her.

"I look…I look…" Jean stopped. She had been told her whole life how much she resembled her mother but, looking at herself in her wedding dress and perfect make up, it was almost like her mother was staring back out of the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Jean, and just like mama." Diana spoke softly, resting her chin on Jean's shoulder.

They stood for a minutes in silence, each lost in their own memories,before Diana pulled away from Jean and headed across the room. "Atticus sent this over yesterday. I suppose now is the time to give it to you," she said, making her way back to Jean with a small velvet box in her hand.

Jean took the box from her sister and eagerly pushed the hinges back, quickly catching the folded piece of paper that had attempted to flutter to the ground. Concealed underneath the paper was a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings.

"Oh, Di, aren't they beautiful? I really don't deserve that man." Jean said quietly, her fingers caressing the sapphires. She thought back to the previous week when she had informed Atticus that she had nothing blue to wear on their wedding day. He evidently had then decided to take matters into his own hands.

"What did he say?" Diana asked, reminding her of the note.

Jean unfolded the paper and read the all too familiar penmanship.

_Something to make you look even more beautiful than usual on our wedding day. I hope you find them to your liking. Eternally yours, Atticus._

"Have I ever told you how much I love that man?" Jean asked as she placed the earrings in her ears.

"It may have come up once or twice," Diana responded, smiling at her sister's obvious joy. "Jean, the car is here," She then said, taking a look out of the upstairs window.

Jean took a deep breath and looked at her sister before a wide smile spread across her face. This was it.

"Let's get you to that church." Diana crossed the room and took Jean's arm, leading her out of the room and one step closer to her future husband.

oOoOoOo

Jean's heart began to race as the car pulled up in front of the church. She tightened her grip around her bouquet of white and pink roses and tried to steady the shaking of her hands. Edward sat beside her and took her other hand in his, sensing her nerves.

"It's alright to be nervous, baby, today's a big day," he offered quietly in the last few moments of calm before the day really began.

Jean only smiled in response to her father, not trusting herself to speak. The door of the car was then opened and Jean handed her bouquet to Diana who stood outside while the chauffer helped her out.

"Nervous?" Diana asked, handing back her flowers and fixing her dress.

"Only a little," Jean replied shakily.

"Jean, everything will be fine, trust me. I've been through this and the whole leadin' up to it is the worst. Once you get in and see Atticus you'll be fine. And I'm willin' to bet he's just as nervous as you," Diana explained, trying to ease the pre-wedding jitters.

"I doubt it, Di, that man doesn't get nervous," Jean laughed and let her eyes take in the church building in front of her. She would enter its doors as Jean Graham and leave as Jean Finch, ready to spend her life with the man she loved more than life itself. She smiled and felt her nerves vanish at that singular thought.

"Are you ready, baby?" The voice of Edward Graham asked as he approached his daughters.

"I sure am," Jean replied, watching as Diana walked on ahead to the church entrance.

Edward didn't move but only looked down upon his youngest daughter with a sad smile. "It's hard to believe I'm giving you away to another man today," he said. "It only seems like yesterday your mother and I were expecting you."

Jean smiled gently at her father and took his arm. "Come on, Daddy. Don't make me start cryin' on my wedding day. I'll scare Atticus off if he sees me with my make up all cried off," she said jokingly, walking them both towards where Diana stood.

"It's going to be strange not havin' you at home, Jeannie. I'm going to miss you," Edward said.

"Daddy, I'll only be in Maycomb. I'll be back in Montgomery so often you won't even realise I left. Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily," Jean continued to joke with him. "But all you have to do is call if you want me to come and see you," she added seriously as they came to stand behind Diana at the entrance of the church.

"I know, baby, I'm just gettin' sentimental in my old age. I just want you to know how proud I am of you and how much I love you." Edward spoke, placing his hand over Jean's which lay in the crook of his elbow.

I know, Daddy. I love you, too," she replied, as the organ in the church began to play.

Jean took another deep breath and stared forwards to the front of the church where Atticus stood flanked by Jack. Her veil concealed the grin that spread across her face as her father slowly and steadily walked her towards her soon to be husband. She was then handed to him and together they walked to stand in front of the preacher. Atticus lifted back her veil and his face broke into a smile that mirrored her own. He then took her hand in his and the ceremony began.

oOoOoOo

Jean's mind had been in a daze throughout the ceremony until they approached the part of the vows. Atticus subtlety cleared his throat to bring her back to reality, causing her to blush and turn her attention to the preacher.

"Jean, if you could now repeat after me." He instructed,

"I, Jean Irene Graham, take thee, Atticus Benjamin Finch, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith," Jean's vows flowed out of her as if they had been previously rehearsed.

Her eyes never left Atticus as he repeated the same vows back to her. The preacher then presented the rings. With a shaking hand, Jean took the larger of the two and took Atticus' hand in hers.

"Atticus, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." She repeated after the preacher once more and slid the ring onto his finger.

She then noticed how Atticus' hands were also shaking somewhat as he copied her action and placed her ring gently on her finger, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he did so.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher announced happily, beaming at the newly married couple.

Atticus didn't need telling twice, immediately pulling Jean into him and planting his lips on hers. Jean felt her knees go weak as she kissed him back. The entire congregation broke into applause as Atticus pulled back and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs Finch," he said, loud enough for only her to hear.

Jean smiled giddily at the sound of her new name. "And I you, Mr Finch." She replied as he took her hand in his and walked her back down the aisle and into the warm Alabama sunlight.

oOoOoOo

A small reception was held at the Graham household where Atticus and Jean were congratulated by their guests. Jean remained glued to her husband's side as they moved from each circle of people with a gleeful smile never leaving her face. Never in her life had she imagined she would end up with a man like Atticus and never in her life had she imagined she would be so undeniably happy.

"Mrs Finch, you look absolutely breathtaking," Atticus whispered to his wife as they stole a few moments alone, retreating to a quiet part of the house away from the main body of guests.

"Well, today was a special occasion so I thought I should at least try and make an effort." She replied playfully, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Are you happy?" He then asked in seriousness.

"Atticus, I have never been happier in my entire life." She replied, sliding her arms around his neck. "I'm married to my best friend and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Nothing could make me any happier than I am right now," she spoke softly, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. He smiled in response before leaning forwards and claiming her lips with his own.

"And what about you, Mr Finch? Are you happy?" She asked.

"There are no words," he replied simply, resting his forehead on hers.

She pecked him on the lips once more before their intimate moment was interrupted by Rosa coming out of the Graham's living room. "Jean! There you are! Oh congratulations, hun!" The older woman exclaimed as she rushed towards them.

"Rosa! I didn't think you'd be able to make it!" Jean spoke excitedly as she freed herself from her husband's arms.

"I wasn't sure myself until Maudie offered to look after Lily and James. That woman is a saint," Rosa explained as the two women embraced. "You look beautiful, Jean. Truly." She offered, holding her at arms length to look at her dress. "Atticus Finch, I hope you know how lucky you are. You've landed an absolute gem of a wife," Rosa spoke over Jean's shoulder.

Jean heard his deep laugh from behind her. "No worries there, Rosa. I'm entirely aware of how lucky I am." Atticus answered, approaching his wife once more and placing a hand on her waist.

Rosa simply stared at the couple with a smile. "My, you two really look amazin' together. I take it you'll be living across the street from me then?" She asked excitedly.

"I will. We leave in the mornin'," Jean offered, glancing up at her husband.

"Lily will be thrilled!" Rosa replied, as there came the sound of a fork on glass in the distance. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe your father wishes to make a speech."

"Oh Lord, this should be interestin'." Jean laughed as she began to lead her husband and Rosa towards the table where her family were gathered.

oOoOoOo

The speeches and remainder of the reception flew by and soon Jean was giving her father a farewell kiss on the cheek as he left with Diana and William to spend the night. Jean squeezed her sister's hand as she approached to say goodnight causing Diana to look in her eyes.

"It'll be fine, Jean. Atticus is a gentleman. You'll be alright," Diana offered, reading her sister like a book.

"I'm just…scared," Jean admitted quietly to her sister.

"Jeannie, everything will be fine. Just…talk to him." Diana answered and moved to take her father's arm and direct him away from his new son-in-law.

The newly married couple bid them farewell and closed the large door of the Graham house. Jean exhaled quietly and smiled nervously at her husband. She had been eagerly anticipating this part of her wedding but, now that the time had arrived, she found herself turning shy. She had no idea what to expect, if it would hurt or what she was required to do. She said a silent prayer hoping Atticus knew more about the mechanics of the whole thing than she did. Wordlessly, Atticus took her hand in his and began to lead her up the staircase to her bedroom where he paused outside the door and let his hand cup her cheek.

"You really do look beautiful," he stated simply, his eyes flicking back and forth from her lips to her eyes.

There was silence before he leaned down and began kissing her fiercely. Jean found herself taking him into her arms and returning his kisses with the same urgency and passion. His hands were at her waist and continuing to slide lower while hers were in his hair, on his chest, and inside his suit jacket. She began gently pushing him backwards to enter her bedroom, pulling his jacket off his shoulders as she did so. Jean could focus on nothing but the man in front of her and closing the door to the room where she would become completely and totally his.


End file.
